Who am I
by Dj Storm
Summary: Storm hasn't had the easiest of life. But when her animatronic self and human self change bodies. It gets a bit chaotic. The Fazbear gang has to capture Emma so she can change her back. But with that a new change happens, Emma and the toys become family, but now they are not who they have to watch out for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys whats up, I'm back with the third part of the fox in a storm series, hope you guys have been enjoying this series, and you might want to read FNAF: High School for a back story on some of this, and now... ON TO THE STORY!

"Storm, you look tired" The doctor said

"I'm not sleeping anymore for awhile" Storm smiled

"Are you sure" The doctor asked

"Ya, can I talk to Willa please" Storm asked

"Sure, I will go get her" The doctor smiled. He left the room, only to come back minutes later with Willa

"Hey sis" Willa smiled as she walked over to Storm

"Hey" Storm responded as she asked Willa to sit next to her

"why is your hair purple" Storm asked

"You died it awhile back, then the day you went into your coma, I was supposed to change it back to pink, but in memory of you, I had it refreshed" Willa explained

"Thanks, so how are you in Stripes doing" Storm asked

"Amazing" Willa said as she showed Storm her ring

"You guys got married" Storm asked in shock

"No, just engaged, we were waiting for you to wake up, because I need my maid of honor" Willa smiled

"What, no" Storm gasped

"Yup" Willa said as she hugged Storm

"Well, hopefully I can go home soon" Storm sighed

"Me to, Mom and Dad were worried sick" Willa said

"I know, I'm sorry" Storm sighed

"Its fine, but you also need to catch up with everyone" Willa said

"Especially Foxy" Willa smirked

"Shut up" Storm laughed

"I'm going home, is that ok" Willa asked

"Totally, I will try to get some shut eye" Storm said

"Night" Willa smiled

"Night" Storm smiled back as Storm got comfortable. With in minutes Storm was out.

"Soon, soon" Someone laughed

A/N: Hope this was good chapter for you all, Im really sorry for not posting this sooner, but I'm really happy with how this series is going, now don't forget about the poll on my page, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back with chapter 2 hope you guys are excited about this story, I'm planning on it being longer then the other two, and probably the last. I am working on tons of other stories. I am working on a valentine's day story with Stripes and Willa, Bonnie and Chica, and our favorite Foxy and Storm, now enough chatter, ON TO THE STORY!

Storm soon woke up the next morning, she was happy to hear the doctors are letting her go home today. She has missed five years of her life, she needs to get out and spend time with her friends. She is about 25 years old, yet docent remember anything, all she has is animatronic memories. Not human. She left at about noon, she went to live with Foxy in an apartment.

"So lass do you remember our first official date" Foxy asked

"Um, It was christmas and we were watching tv and stuff" Storm said

"No we went to the karaoke place, are you ok" Foxy asked with worry in his voice

"Ya, I'm just going to rest, see ya in a few" Storm said as she gave Foxy a quick peck on the cheek and went to bed

{Setting change to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, animatronic version}

Foxy sat there crying as the light went out of Storm's eyes. She was gone, the room was dead silent except for everyone weeping and the sound of The Puppets gang that was alive running away.

"Why" Foxy cried

"Foxy, don't beat yourself up" Bonnie said as he put a paw on Foxy's shoulder

"Its my fault, I was close enough to protect her, both times, why am I a failure, why can't I keep my family safe" Foxy cried as he walked to his room.

"Its ok" Fang said as he hugged his only surviving daughter

"Why, it should have been me, she is the one to always get hurt, never me, why" Willa cried into her dad's chest

"Shh" Fang said as he cried, most of his family was dead, he didn't know where his wife was, his youngest daughter dead, and the few aniamtronics who took him in, were mostly dead, how, why. Thats all that ran threw his mind

"I think I can help" Fang finally spoke up

"H-how" Freddy asked

"There are only six of us left, Stripes, Willa, Bonnie Freddy, You and me" Foxy said

"Legends have more power, I can bring back everyone, I will have to save Storm for last since she takes a lot more energy" Fang said as he walked over to Skyla's body, he place one paw on her power core and then his eyes glowed a light blue, Skyla's eyes then shot open, he did the same to Chica, Mike, Goldy, Katie and Cindy, now there was Storm

"Ok, Willa can you come help" Fang asked as he placed a paw on Storm's head, Willa did the same, Storm's body started jolting. Then they had enough, they could hear Storm's systems turning back on.

"Is she going to be alright" Cindy asked

"Yes, I think so" Fang said as he saw his daughters eyes open

"Where am I, who are you, please don't hurt me" Storm said as she looked around in fear

"Lass whats wrong" Foxy asked trying to grab Storm's hand

"Stay away" Storm said as she backed into a corner, she wrapped her arms around her legs and looked around with worry in her eyes, then she noticed she didn't have normal hands, she had paws, and a tail

"What am I" Storm yelled

"You are a animatronic wolf" Freddy said a bit confused

"Who am I" Storm asked

"Your name is Storm, and you are a dj" Bonnie answered

"You stay away" Storm said as she looked Foxy with pure fear

"Whats wrong" Foxy asked

"STAY AWAY" Storm yelled as she transformed in to her ice form

"What happened" Storm asked with panic

"You transformed into your ice form, don't you know you have ice powers" Goldy asked

"What, no, I'm only nineteen soon to be twenty, and I'm not animatronic, I'm human" Storm responded

"What is the last thing you remember" Chica asked

"I was doing my job for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, playing music on my Dj pedestal, then Foxy bit a kids forehead off, and I didn't have anywhere to go, I fell trying to find a way to escape, and then I woke up here" Storm explained as she calmed down a bit

"Oh no" Goldy said as he realized what just happened

"What" Everyone asked

"This isn't our Storm, its her body, not her soul, see there are several different universes that have us, one version we are humans, another animatronics, maybe even another we are ponies (Lol), but the human Storm must have gone into a coma, and our Storm's soul went into her body, and when we tried to summon our Storm, we couldn't since she was already in a body, so your powers got the closet thing, and yet ho is the question, these two universes should have never touched, yet they did" Goldy explained

"So, I don't belong here" Storm asked

"Right, but until we find a way to get you back to the right body, your stuck here" Goldy sighed

"Ok fine, one rule, Foxy must stay away from me" Storm said

"Ok, right Foxy" Bonnie said while elbowing Foxy

"Right" Foxy sighed

A/N: So, this is going to be a awesome story, sorry for the sort chapters, and incase you were wondering, this story takes place 5 years after FNAF High School, and a few minutes after Power Reveled, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	3. Chapter 3

"So who are you" Storm asked as she pointed to Skyla, Cindy, Mike, Willa, Katie, and Fang

"I'm Cindy"

"I'm Skyla"

"I'm Mike"

"I'm Katie"

"I'm Willa"

"I'm Fang"

"You have the same name as my sister and my dad" Storm said

"Ya, because I am your sister in a way, same thing with my dad" Willa explained

"I just want to go home" Storm whined

"Well how about I take you to your room" Chica offered

"Ok, just he can't come" Storm said as she pointed as Foxy and left

"Well, this is going to suck" Foxy sighed

"Hey don't give up, Goldy said our universes touched, so we can go see Storm, right" Bonnie asked Goldy

"I think I can track her, no promises, but we might get close, but Foxy please try not to freak out, you will scare Human Storm even more and Human Foxy will get over protective of your Storm" Goldy said as his eyes started glowing white

"C'mon guys, lets leave Goldy alone" Cindy said as she ran up to Freddy.

"We need to pick up" Freddy sighed as they started getting the pizzeria ready to open for they day ahead

{This is what Willa and Storm are doing during the gang's talk}

"Do you hear anything" Storm asked

"Almost" Willa said concentrating trying to read minds

"Ya, Goldy's trying to track our Storm's location, if that work's we might be able to find a way to switch you guys" Willa smiled

"Yay" Human Storm yelled

"Hey can I ask a favor of you" Willa asked

"Sure" Storm said

"Please try to be nice to Foxy, it has been rough on him, I mean losing his girlfriend then she comes back but its not her, no offense, but he sorta lost her already, so please try to be nice to him, I may not be his sibling, but I still care about him" Willa said

"Ok, I will try" Storm said

{Back at Human Foxy's apartment}

"Hey can we go to the pizzeria, I want to see where I almost died" Storm said

"Sure" Foxy said confused

"Well lets go" Storm said as she grabbed the keys

"Let me drive, since no offense, don't know how" Foxy said

"Right" Storm laughed

{At the pizzeria}

"No way" Goldy said excitedly

"What" Foxy asked

"There coming here" Goldy said

"Who is" Freddy asked

"Storm and Human Foxy" Goldy smiled

"Ok, but how are we going to convince her thats she's animatronic, not human" Cindy asked

"Well, Willa, Chica, and Foxy can do that" Skyla said

"Everyone get in place, we got a pizzeria to open" Fang shouted. Everyone got in place, Freddy unlocked the door for everyone, the first people in was a boy with bright red hair, and yellow eyes, he was with a girl who had black hair with turquoise tips, and lavender eyes.

"Thats what I look like" Human Storm shouted at Foxy who was grinning from ear to ear. He got off the stage when human Foxy wasn't looking. He grabbed Storm and took her back stage

"I will remove my paw if you promise not to scream" Foxy whispered as he removed his paw

"I'm not scared, just confused" Storm said

"Really" Foxy asked

"Ya, apparently I was in a coma for five years, I had his dream where I was a animatronic, and I looked like her, and I dated you" Storm said

"Well its not a dream, you were a animatronic, but these two universes touched, they weren't supposed to, and when you died, your soul went to the humans, and the humans to yours" Foxy explained

"How do I know your telling the truth" Storm asked

"Your not afraid of anything on the outside, even though your afraid of losing your family on the inside, you hide it by your bravery and love of music" Foxy said

"Wow, thats dead accurate" Storm said

"Now go ask the boy you came with what your fears are" Foxy smirked as she ran out and came back a few minutes later

"He said that I'm really timid yet I act brave" Storm said

"Is that true" Foxy asked

"No, so your my real boyfriend and he isn't" Storm asked as he pointed to Human Foxy

"Right" Foxy said

"Foxy what are you doing" A angry voice yelled

"Talking to Storm" He said

"Storm" The voice said a bit kinder

"Ya" Storm said as she felt arms wrap around her

"Chica put the girl down" Foxy said

"No, she's my best friend" Chica said

"So what are we going to do, he is a bit over protective" Storm said as she pointed to Human Foxy

"Go get the other Storm" Foxy told Chica. She ran off, and came back with Human Storm

"So, your me" Storm said

"And your me" Human Storm said as they both looked at each other in awe

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this, I promise from now on, I will update at the least one chapter of each story every weekend, I will try my hardest to follow up with this, and please nag at me to, and please give Gamerponygirl a big thanks for all the hard work she has put into this series with me, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for confusing you on who is talking, in this chapter I will find a way so you will know who is talking, so lets get onto the story!

"So" Storm said

"How are we going to know who is who, if you call us" Human Storm asked

"Well, how about one of you goes by Dj and the other Storm" Foxy suggested

"I call Dj" Storm said

"I'm stuck with Storm" Human Storm sighed

"So, animatronic soul Storm is now Dj, and human soul Storm is still Storm" Foxy said to everyone (Fourth wall breaking time)

"Readers, remember Foxy's Storm is now Dj and his Storm is now Storm" Chica smiled at the sky

"Who are you talking to" Dj asked

"Um, no one" Chica smiled

"So now what" Storm asked

"I don't know" Dj said

"Storm where are you" Human Foxy called

"Go out there" Dj told Storm

"Right here" Storm smiled

"Um, your just a animatronic, not a human" Human Foxy said

"No, I have the soul of a human, and I'm stuck in a animatronic body" Storm shouted

A/N: Hey guy sorry for the sort chapter, I'm kinda updating everything so, ya, I'm also working on two new stories so, yup, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay on this story, I have a whole lot of time now so I can work on this, Hidden, and a few others! Hope you are enjoying the series.

"Storm, lass ye talkin crazy" Human Foxy smiled

"No I'm not" Storm argued

"She's right" Dj said

"So, I'm dating the wrong lass" Human Foxy asked

"Aye, and drop the accent, we both know our accents are fake" Animatronic Foxy said

"Fine"

"So, how are we going to be able to tell each other apart" Chica asked

"Well, Human Storm thats in animatronic suit is going by Storm, and Animatronic Storm thats in a human is Dj, So how about one of us be Foxy and the other Pirate" Animatronic Foxy suggested

"Sure, dibs on Foxy" Human Foxy smiled

"Yes, I got pirate" Animatronic Foxy smiled

"So what about our counterparts" Bonnie asked as he walked over

"We will wait until then" Dj smiled

(Emma's house)

"She's back" Emma growled

"Who's back" Jackie asked as she sharpened her claws

"Storm, and all her little friends" Emma snapped

"She doesn't know how to stay down" Bon-Bon growled

"How can we defeat her" Fred asked

"We defeat fire with fire, or in her case ice with ice" Erin smiled

"What do you mean" Emma asked

"Well, we create toy versions or Storm, Willa, Cindy, Katie, Skyla, and Mike" Erin smiled

"How do we do that" Fred asked

"Has anyone ever heard of Springtrap" Erin grinned

"Spring who" Casey asked

"Springtrap, he looks like Bonnie, but he's golden, he is a spring trap animatronic, and one of the kids soul chased the Purple Guy into the suit, and it sprung and he died, his soul is controlling the suit" Emma smiled

"Ya, thats him" Erin smiled

"But, we also have Blizzard to" Fred added

"Then, we will bring her back as well" Emma said

"What about your father" Bon-Bon asked

"We have that taken care of" Ashley smiled as she walked in. All the animatronics bowed to there human master.

"Who is 'we'" Emma asked

"I am" A wolf smiled

"Who are you" Emma asked

"Blizzard" She smiled, she had Willa's curly hair, Storm's color eyes, and green tips on her paws, tail and bangs.

"Is my father ok" Emma asked

"Very, he is breathing" Blizzard smiled

"Thanks so much, by a chance are you Storm and Willa's mom" Emma asked

"Who is Storm and Willa" Blizzard asked

"Emma, can I talk to you for a second" Ashley asked

"Sure" Emma said as she walked away with Ashley.

"We erased her memory of Storm, Willa, and Fang" Ashley said

"Sweet, so she works for us now" Emma asked

"Yes" Ashley smiled

(At the pizzeria at night)

"He's awake" Goldy said

"What" Everyone asked

"Springtrap" Goldy said

"What about him" Freddy asked

"He's back" Goldy said

"Whats so bad about that" Dj asked from her spot next to Pirate

"He's another legend, and I have a feeling that he is not going to join us" Goldy said

"So" Chica asked

"He might be on our side or the puppet's side, or even possibly his own side" Goldy said

"How do you know so much" Bonnie asked

"He was supposed to be another animatronic, Goldy and Springtrap were supposed to be partners in a show, that was until, well, Pirate's soul chased The purple guy inside a animatronic suit, and that was Springtrap, he died in that suit, and there show was closed" Freddy explained

"What do you mean soul" Dj asked

"Lass, there are so many secretes to this place" Pirate said

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the lack of chapters in this story, I had writers block, but thanks to Gamerponygirl, its over with, and I have a plan for the stories, I will work on two a day, so today will be Who am I and Hidden, tomorrow will be Wings of Fire and Dead is and Friday will be Me, My Brother and Youtube and The Story of Four (New Story) over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys whats up, Dj Storm back here with chapter 6, some of you may have noticed that I deleted Hidden, I have a good reason. I'm already REALLY stressed working on the stories I already have and that one wasn't helping and another reason is that it wasn't apart of the storyline it had no propose. Then again book four in the series is already planned out and it might sound stupid at first but it will have TONS of cute Stoxy (Foxy and Storm) moments! Also please give my sis a shout out for helping me come up with all the ship names, now, ON TO THE STORY!

"What do you mean" Dj questioned

"Freddy should I tell her" Pirate asked as he looked to the leader

"Sure" Freddy sighed

"Well, Storm, once a long time ago we all were humans, but a series of murders happened here, and this guy killed us all and put all of use in animatronic suits, and then our souls inhabited them" Foxy explained

"Wait so I'm not really a animatronic" Dj asked

"Well, now you are, sorta, when we find a way to reverse this" Goldy said

"Ok" Dj and Storm sighed

"So what are we gonna do, how are we gonna change them back" Chica asked

"We need to find Emma, then force her to change us back" Storm yelled

"Lass, that will not work" Pirate said

"Oh"

(Emma's House)

"How are the toys coming" Emma yelled

"They are coming along, should be ready for battle by tonight" Bon-Bon said

"Ok, Fred, go tell Mark, Erin, Casey, Blizzard, Jack, and Ashley to get ready" Emma called

"Yes ma'am" Fred said

"Everything is going according to plan" Emma laughed

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)

"Should we suit up" Willa asked

"Aye, Dj, Foxy, go hide" Pirate ordered

"No, I'm not hiding" Dj yelled

"Lass, you don't have your powers, you have saved me, now let me save you" Pirate said as he looked into Dj's eyes. Dj hugged Pirate.

"I love you" Dj said as she let go of Pirate

"I love ye too, Lass" Pirate smiled "Now go"

Dj and Foxy ran into Pirate's Cove. They went into the safe room.

"You guys ready" Pirate called to everyone.

"Fox- I mean Pirate, I know you want Storm back, but please calm down" Willa asked

"I lost her twice Will, twice, I don't want to loose her a third and final time" Pirate said

"Same here, she is family to all of us" Willa said as she placed a paw on his shoulder

"We will win Pirate, that is a promise" Skyla smiled as she walked over

"Um guys, how do I work my powers" Storm asked

"Oh, you might wanna go back with Dj and Foxy" Freddy said

"Oh" Storm sighed as she walked back to the room

(Time Skip to night)  
(Emma's House)

"Ready" Emma asked

"Yes" Fred responded

"Power them up" Emma yelled as lavender, blue, yellow, icy blue, yellow glowing eyes lit up the room

"LETS MOVE OUT" Emma yelled with confidence as Fred, Bon-Bon, Casey, Erin, Jackie, Blizzard, Mark, Toy Storm, Toy Willa, Toy Cindy, Toy Skyla, Toy Katie, Toy Stripes, and Toy Mike. They all flew or sprinted out of the building, heading towards the pizzeria

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)

"Lads and Lasses, I smell them" Fang said

"Aye same" Pirate responded

"Get ready, this is war" Mike said

"Alright guys, Goldy, Katie and Skyla go for Emma we will handle the rest" Willa said

"Alright, ready" Freddy asked as Willa changed forms and Foxy's eyes along with everyone else's became black with white dots.

"We're back" Emma said as they dropped through the roof

"GO" Goldy shouted everyone charged. Emma's team seemed pretty out numbered at the moment. Freddy went straight for Fred, he uppercut him. Fred held his jaw in pain and swung at Freddy. Freddy teleported away, then appeared right behind Fred and kicked him in the back, he was sent flying. Erin charged for Goldy. Goldy grabbed Erin's talons and threw her across the room. She hit the wall with a thud. She didn't move. Pirate charged straight for Emma, no questions asked. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground, he raised his hook to strike. But he felt something at his feet and saw roots growing around them, he turned around and saw a wolf with lavender eyes, curly grey and green bangs in her face and her paws and the tip of her tail were green as well. Pirate slashed at the roots. He was about to be set free when he was sent flying through the air. He landed on the ground, hard. he looked up and saw Dj, but it wasn't. Dj never wore make up, yet she had red cheeks, and her body seemed to be made of plastic.

"Hello" A mechanical voice said. It wasn't her, it was a clone! Pirate jumped to his feet. He ran at her full speed, hook raised, he slashed her gut. She didn't react. She must be a real robot! She wasn't at one point human, she was all robot. That meant she felt no pain and wasn't going to stop unless told to by the creator or her power core was ripped out. Bonnie went up against Bon-Bon. Bonnie still may be weak without a arm and a face, but he still had speed and height on his side. Bon-Bon punched Bonnie, Bonnie stumbled back from the blow but came right back at Bon-Bon with a punch to the face, in result it shattered his eye. Bon-Bon grabbed is eye in pain, Bonnie used the advantage he could get and kicked him in the gut. Bon-Bon was sent to the floor. Chica went up against Mark.

"Chica, let me handle this weakling" Stripes said in his british accent. He stepped in front of Chica, his claws became shaper and he grabbed his throwing knives. One in each paw. He threw them at mark and hit him in the gut and forehead. Stripes charged at Mark and punched him in the face. Mark held his head in pain. But tried to punch Stripes which only resulted him Stripes kicking him in the gut. He was knocked him back. Willa, Mike, Katie charged at Emma. Willa grabbed her by the neck and raised her on the wall. She was struggling to breath. Then the whole pizzeria shook, everyone looked outside and there was what looked like a black void. What jumped out surprised everyone.

A tall black wolf with red markings on his body jumped out along with a red vixen. The lack wolf's eyes were red and the vixen's were hazel brown.

"Alright Ash, get everyone on the Fazbear's team to safety, I will handle the others" The wolf ordered

"Got it Dust" The vixen who was named Ash said.

A/N: First of all I would like to thank ItalianGod22 for letting me use his oc's Ash and Dust. Hope you guys like this story because I'm on spring break now so there will be ALOT more updating, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, back with chapter 7, hope you guys like it, now... ON TO THE STORY!

"Got it Dust" The vixen, Ash, said as she ran over to us

"What the-" Willa started

"Hey, I'm Ash, over there is my husband, Dust, now you may want to go back in Pirate's Cove's safe house, go" She said as she shoed us off

"Sorry lass, I'm staying here, that animatronic right there is coming with us" Pirate said

"Ok, Mr."

"Foxy, but for the current time, Pirate, call me Pirate"

"Ok Pirate, get the her and go" Ash ordered as she pointed to Emma who was clasped on the floor from the lack of breathing earlier. Pirate grabbed her, and ran back to the safe room.

"Dust, you ready" Ash called

"Yup" Dust called back as he got out his katana. He charged towards Toy Willa, she turned around just as he cut her head of, next he went for Toy Katie. She was flying towards him. He charged right back. Katana in paw. He was to worried about Katie, that it was to late by the time his system froze. He looked behind him, and saw Toy Storm.

"Dust" Ash cried when she saw him in is frozen state. Willa heard this and ran out of hiding

"Whats going on" Willa cried

"Dust, his systems are frozen" Ash cried

"Grab his katana and go kill that clone, I got this" Willa said as she started running towards Dust, she leaped into the air and transformed. She rolled onto the ground and got up perfectly as she shot a few fire balls at Dust. He was unfrozen.

"Thanks..."

"Willa, or in this form its Weeping Willow"

"Thanks Weeping Willow" Dust smiled

"No problem, now lets go kill these copies" Willa smiled back

"Ash, we could use your help" Dust called out

"Already on it" Ash smiled back

(Spring Trap's POV)

"Tick Tock, goes the clock, and then we shall play"

(Fazbear's Pizza, No one's POV)

"Alright, Willa, go get the icy one, I got the flying three, Ash, cover the ground" Dust ordered as they all sprinted off. Willa did as she was told and went ofter the icy one, aka, Toy Storm. Willa charged at Toy Storm. She flipped in the air and landed behind her. Toy Storm looked around trying to find Willa, but no luck. Willa shot several fire balls at Toy Storm. They over heated her system. She exploded. Ash was walking over to Toy Stripes and Cindy. She had a katana in one hand and one throwing knife in the other. Toy Stripes and Cindy both got ready for battle. Ash charged, so did the two toys. Ash threw her knife it hit Toy Stripes dead center in the face. He stumbled back. Toy Cindy was still charging. Ash got her katana ready. She slashed at the toy. she cut of her legs. But she was still crawling the rest of the way. Stripes cam back full force and rammed into Ash, she hit the ground, hard. She saw stars but through the stars she saw Willa grab the blade and melt it. The toy looked stunned, then grabbed a chair and through it at Willa, she wasn't fast enough and it hit her in the shoulder. She grunted in pain then she garbed Toy Stripes wrist and melted the plastic. She saw his endoskeleton and broke it. She created her magma blade and beheaded him. Ash was up off the ground. They both looked at each other, the same look in there eyes. Then together ran to help Dust. Dust was chasing after Toy Skyla. She looked behind at Dust and her face was met with a magma blade down the center of her body. Toy Katie was walking towards them, the red in her throat indicated that she was about to breath fire. Ash and Dust stepped aside but Willa felt the heat. She felt more warmth then usual but it didn't burn her. Ash grabbed her knives and threw them at her. The knives hit Toy Katie in the stomach and eye. She was stunned at the moment. Dust used his eco-suit two his advantage and punched her in the snout. Her head caved in as she went flying into the wall dead.

(Dust's POV)

"Wow, nice punch" Willa smiled as she transformed into her normal self.

"Thanks, one question, how do you know burn your suit when you are in that form" I asked

"The same reason you don't have blotches of fur when you are in human form" Willa smirked

"H-How did you know that" I asked

"I have my ways" Willa smiled

"You guys can come out" Ash called as the Pirate's Cove storage room door opened. A male fox animatronic came out caring a ferret while a female human walked close by his side. Another human walked out. Along a two bears, a bunny, a chicken, two dragons, a griffin, a cat, a snow leopard, and two wolves.

"Lad, grabbed that chair, and Bonnie got get chains and tape" The fox ordered as a rabbit rushed off

"Wait me" I asked

"Aye" He responded as I grabbed a chair and brought it over to him. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite put a paw on it.

"Ok, should I wake her up" The female human asked as I walked over to Ash and put my arm around her.

"Be my guest" The fox smiled as the girl hit the animatronic

"Ow, what the hell child" The ferret snapped

"Well, first of all change us back" The girl snapped

(Spring Trap's POV)

Tick Tock, goes the clock, now changing is made way"

(Dust's POV)

"Why would I do that, and where is my team" The ferret snapped

"They left you, and I'm going to say one thing" The human then said something inaudible for me. The look on her face said enough. She was terrified of what ever was said.

"Fine just unchain me" The ferret snapped "And stand next to each other please"

"Thank you" The human smiled as she helped her up.

"Ready, and I would like to ask you something, if that is happening, we need to form an alliance of some sort" The ferret smiled as the faces of everyone else looked shocked. Then the ferrets eyes turned white and glowing and some sparkly stuff happened as the human and animatronic wolf clasped. I tried to rush over to help them, but the bear held me back. I looked up into his eyes, and looked into mine. I sighed and stood still as the wolf woke up along with the human. They had huge smiles on there faces.

"Thank you, Emma" The wolf smiled

"No problem" Emma smiled back as both human left

"Yes, I can be Storm again, and to be honest with you guys, it was freaking annoying to be called Dj" The wolf smiled

"Same with you" The fox smiled. I coughed and got everyone attention.

"Um, what about introductions" I asked

"Oh sorry, I'm Freddy"

"I'm Bonnie"

"I'm Cindy"

I'm Chica"

"I'm Mike"

"I'm Katie"

"I'm Skyla"

"I'm Storm"

"I'm Foxy"

"I'm Willa"

"I'm Stripes"

"I'm Fang"

"Ok cool, I'm Dust and this is my wife Ash" I smiled

A/N: Hey guys, whats up sorry for the delay, but I sorta changed the plot a bit. Hope you like it and I'm sorry about deleting Ask us. I had more people saying I was going against the rules, then I had questions. Yes, doctor who fans I am trying to make a parody of Tick Tock. Also for those of you who have play mine craft. I was thinking of doing a meet up on my favorite server. Look on my profile to find the ip address. Don't worry about scrolling down, its in the introduction. Pm me if you want to. Over and out~ Dj Storm

P.s. I have a poll on my profile of what I should call you, because I think its time for a change, or just keep it the same. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OH. MY. GOSH! I'm so happy right now! I met up with one of my fans on mine craft, and it meant so much to Gamer and I! When I joined fanfic about a year ago, I intended to make people smile, forget about there worries, and relax from stress. I tried my best at the beginning, and I pretty much sucked back then, ask anyone(especially Gamer). But also back then I had a bad case of depression, I still kinda do. Its on and off. But I actually back then I thought about leaving fanfic. I'm glad I didn't. But on April 1st. Gamer and I met Deadlycat44 aka enderpearl10 on mine craft, she is the creator of Katie. She said some of the nicest things, and my dreams came true! All I ever wanted was to make people smile when they were down. I am, and plan to keep doing it! You never know how much you mean to people until you meet them. I would like to say thanks to you guys, all of you, even if you are just reading this today or you started when I started. I would like to say, thank you, about 100 follows later. I'm crying tears of joy, I know half of you won't read this, but the half of you that do, thank you! Now I'm done talking, ON TO THE STORY!

(Willa's POV)

"Emma, what are we going to do" Storm asked

"Well, first, I think you should go outside" Emma said

"Why"

"Your eyes, have a slight blue tint to them" Freddy said

"Its getting darker, and the air is getting colder! STORM GET OUTSIDE" I yelled as she rushed her sister outside.

"Everyone get down, we are going to feel this" Emma called out as everyone ducked down. Storm's eyes became soild blue like they do when she transforms. Her fur became extremely light grey, and her turquoise tips became darker. Then the air around them became below zero in seconds. Then a twister of sorts formed around Storm. It had snow in it and ice. Then as fast as it started, it exploded with a big burst of icy air. Storm fell to ground as she transformed back.

"STORM" Foxy called but I held him back

"She's fine, just her power was concealed to long, why do you think I sometimes walk around in my other form" I asked

"I thought you were just trying to scare people" Foxy said

"Nope, it just if I don't, that will happen except it will be fire and magma. Which I don't think people need" I smirked as Storm groaned as she tried to get up. Foxy helped her up.

"What happened" Storm said as she rubbed her head and leaned on Foxy

"Second power burst" I said

"Did anyone get hurt" Storm called out

"Nope" They all responded

"Good, well lets get this place cleaned up, and Emma, lets go talk about this "alliance" Freddy said as the two went walking.

"Its freaking freezing, can we go watch tv" Storm said as she started to shiver. Foxy warped his paw around her. He had a look on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. But I had some thoughts.

(Emma's POV)

"Ok, Freddy, I know whats coming" I said

"What"

"Its him, they lost the place for him, he is free" I said trying not to let my voice crack

"Does your father know about this" Freddy asked

"He's with him" I said finally letting my tears be know. I felt arms warp around me, I looked up and saw Freddy. I smiled, as I thought about how I wished my family was like this.

"Well, go get your team, and it doesn't just have to be a alliance, you guys could be part of the family" Freddy offered "As long as you give Blizzard her memories back, you may not have noticed it, but Fang looked as if he was going to cry when he saw her"

"I will be back tonight with everyone, we need to prepare for war" I said as I jumped out of the window.

(Dining area, No one's POV)

"Now that introductions are done, why are you here" Goldy growled as he grabbed Dust. Who just teleported away.

"I don't know how we got here, all I know is that we were asleep and then woke up in a battle field" Dust snapped

"Something has drawn you here, that thing is me" Cindy laughed, but Cindy's eyes weren't her usual color, there was something off. Then the voice, it wasn't her normal voice. She was also not a warrior or a legend yet she was flying.

"CINDY" Storm called as her voice went cold like the room around her, she had transformed.

"Look who it is, the girl who can't die, and what seems to be the leader of the crew. Where is your boyfriend" Cindy taunted in her demonic voice

"Not far" Foxy smirked as he appeared next to Storm."Also, please, you may not fear the name 'Storm', but I think 'The On Coming Storm' or 'Dark Storm' may bring a chill down your spine. Yes, and I'm glad I don't die" Storm smirked

"Everyone has a weakness, I will find yours, except I have found several already, such as fire. That clone Emma made had pretty much made it like you, and fire will over heat your system, also that family of yours" Cindy smiled as the color faded from her eyes and she fell to the ground.

"Everyone ok, I don't know what happened, I heard one thing before he left my head, 'It's Me" Cindy whimpered. Storm transformed back, Stripes went over and told Storm, Foxy, and Willa. They all had the same look on there face. Emma arrived later that day. Everyone was there, Blizzard had her memory returned and she was so happy, they were one happy family again. Emma was welcomed, despite the feeling of being unwanted, she stayed close to Bon-Bon and Casey.

"Guys, when do you meet Spring Trap" A voice said, it was Mangle, she was fixed.

"Now" A dark demonic voice answered. All heads turned, and there he was. But he wasn't alone, there was someone next to him. The Puppet!

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the series, now there is going to be less confusion with the names since the humans won't come in again until the end. Also tell me if you want me to create a forum for the small fan base I have, you guys could post ideas and questions, all of that. Also I may be asking to much, but I would like to see some fan art from you guys. I want to see how you guys in vision everyone. I just think it will be cool. Over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys whats up, Dj Storm here. Today I has some awesome news. FOX IN A STORM SERIES HAS SOME FANART! I would like to thank Deadlycat44 for making Katie, Storm, and Willa. I'm so happy, I will have a link in my profile to the art. Now ON TO THE STORY!

(No one's POV)

"Dad" Emma cried but Storm held her back

"Oh little one, he is not your Dad anymore, he is the icon of the joy of creation. I plan to rule this little world with animatronics, would you like that, leader of the pack" Spring Trap questioned

"And now who would that be" Goldy asked while stepping forward fist raised. Skyla grabbed his paw to hold him back.

"Oh, another legend, shouldn't you be in hiding, and good question. The leader is that one" Spring Trap said as he pointed to Storm

"How is Storm the leader" Willa asked

"You haven't noticed have you, she has died trying to save one of your lives, she has the most power out of you guys" Spring Trap continued on and on. Storm stood there. Dumbfounded.

"Storm you ok" Katie asked

"Lass" Foxy asked trying to get her attention

"That proves nothing" Storm shouted

"Oh, really. So you wouldn't give your life for anyone here" Spring Trap questioned

"I would, any day" Storm said as she stepped forward and grabbed Foxy and Willa's paws

"Aw, what a site, so cute. But, I'm not here for cute" Spring Trap laughed

"What are you here for" Freddy asked

"Him" Spring Trap said as he pointed to Goldy

"Why him" Mike questioned

"He hasn't told you, he has betrayed all of you. Feeding me info, telling me secretes, you guys thought that silly ferret was the threat, while Goldy, Puppet, and I were planning this all along" Spring Trap explained. Everyone mouths were open in shock. Emma had had enough, she went through a transformation, so did Blizzard, Storm, and Willa. They all charged. Storm went ahead and shot icicles at Spring Trap, he just ignored and teleported away. Along with Goldy and The Puppet.

"Well, Tick Tock, goes the clock. Its February tenth, time is running out" Spring Trap's voice echoed through the pizzeria. Everyone calmed down. Freddy ran off to his room. Cindy followed, but for the first time, Storm noticed a small gold ring on Cindy and Freddy's fingers.

"Foxy did you see that" Storm asked

"See what" Foxy asked

"Never mind, I guess I'm just loosing my mind from stress" Storm said as she leaned into Foxy. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead

"Well yer not ta only one" Foxy smiled as they just stood there in silence.

"Can we go watch Doctor Who" Foxy asked, Storm smirked as she grabbed Foxy's paw and walked towards the lounge.

(Two days later)

"Storm, STORM" Willa called it was only seven in the morning. Which meant is Storm was awake, she probably had been awaken or she had actually lost her mind.

"What, let me get coffee in peace" Storm groaned as she walked to the kitchen, she found Chica humming happily.

"Why are you so happy" Storm asked as she fixed herself a cup of coffee

"Because of what Friday is" Chica chirped, Storm noticed that Chica was making heart shaped cookies.

"What is Friday" Storm asked still not catching on

"Wow, you really are oblivious, you haven't noticed the hearts and reminders I have put all over our room" Chica asked

"Nope"

"Its Valentines Day, a day for all couples" Chica said a bit annoyed. Storm had this face like she had been hit

"You forgot, didn't you" Katie smirked as she walked in

"Um... I'm the worst girlfriend ever" Storm sighed

"No your not" Skyla said as she came in, her eyes were red.

"You ok" Chica asked

"YES" Skyla snapped

"Your not, come on, you can tell us" Storm said as she hugged the griffin.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but Goldy and I are secretly dating, we weren't ready to tell anyone" Skyla cried

"Hey, its ok" Katie said trying to come up with words since what had recently happened

"He may come back, you never know" Chica said as Cindy walked in. This time everyone noticed the ring

"Cindy, whats with the ring" Storm asked as she got up

"What ring: Cindy asked as she hid her hand

"The one on your finger" Chica said

"I can't hind anything from you, well, its a wedding ring" Cindy sighed

"Who has the other one" Katie asked

"Freddy" Cindy sighed in defeat

"WHAT" Everyone said in unison

"Lasses, keep it down" Foxy hushed as he poked his head in

"Sorry" Storm whispered as she walked over to Foxy.

"Its fine, now, ready for a Doctor Who marathon" Foxy asked

"HECK YA" Storm smiled as the two ran off

"Is it just me or are those two complete nerds" Cindy laughed trying to change the topic

"Nice try, your still not out of the deep" Chica smirked as Cindy sunk into her seat

(Valentine's Day eve)

"You guys, are you sure you don't want to stay with us" Storm asked as Emma, Fred, Casey, Bon-Bon, and Mangle getting ready to leave

"Yes, we will be back in a week" Emma smiled as she hugged Storm

"Thats a promise right" Blizzard asked

"Yes, its a promise" Casey chucked

"GoOd lUCk" Mangle smiled as she playfully punched Foxy in the arm. Foxy started blushing immediately.

"Bye and thanks" Foxy smiled as he hugged Mangle

(Valentine's Day, at o' dark thirty, in Storm's opinion XD)

Willa woke up first, of course. She was being ninja like going through the hallways. She stopped outside Chica and Storm's door

"Storm wake up, Chica get up" Willa whisper yelled from the hallway

"Ugggh" Storm groaned

"Five more minutes" Chica asked

"No more minutes, it's Valentine's day and we should something special for our boyfriends" Willa said

"Fine" Chica groaned while Storm just reached for her headphones to tune Willa out. Willa smacked Storm's hand away

"Up now" Willa ordered

"Fine, let me at least get sweat shirt, it's cold" Storm groaned

"Cold, says the one who has ice powers" Willa laughed

"Hey don't judge, it's not my fault Mr. Fazbear hasn't got the heater fixed, you got fire in your system to keep you warm, I'm stuck with ice" Storm complained

A/N: Hey guys, now for the next chapter its basically going to be a more in-depth version of the valentine's day special, I'm so excited for the future of this series! Over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	10. Chapter 10

(No one's POV)

"What should I do for Bonnie" Chica asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, he is your boyfriend, you figure it out" Willa smirked

"Um, he likes rock music, right" Storm asked as I through on a black sweat shirt

"Ya"

"Well maybe I could show you how to throw together a rock mix of his favorite songs" Storm suggested

"Nah, but thanks anyway" Chica smiled "Lets go to the kitchen"

"Kk" Both sisters responded as they all started for the kitchen. When they arrived, it was pitch black, well except for he blue and purple glowing coming from there eyes. Then the intercom kicked on.

"Guys what are you doing up" The voice asked

"Hi Mike, didn't realize you still night watch, considering you are a animatronic" Willa smirked as she looked up at the camera.

"Well, its kinda a habit ya know" Mike said "Do ya want any help"

"Sure" Chica chirped "Just get down here quickly or you will have to deal with a unhappy Bonnie"

"Willa, its four in the freaking morning, no one gets up until eight, nine at the latest, and Foxy doesn't usually get up till ten" Storm complained

"Well, sorry for getting you up early and for being excited" Willa snapped

"Well, what are we going to make" Chica asked

"Well, Storm has the cooking abilities, and I have the musical abilities, you two decide" Willa said

"Hey, I can sing" Storm argued

"Your better at making the music than singing it" Willa pointed out

"Your sister has a point" Mike said as he walked in

"Sup Mike" Storm smiled

"Sup, now what do I need to do" Mike asked

"Go get markers and stuff from storage please" Storm asked

"Alright"

When Mike got back Storm and him were assigned on decoration duty. They got to work pretty quickly. They didn't really need to make many considering the fact that Chica pretty much had that all covered. When they were done, Storm's paws and Mike's talons were covered in marker. They went to wash there hands. When they got back they started to put decorations up, when they were done it looked like a Valentine's Wonderland

"Wow" Chica said in awe

"Like it" Mike as as he flew down

"Hells ya" Willa smiled

"Well, I'm going to make a remix of music" Storm smiled as she left to her stand

"I'm going to make something for Katie" Mike smiled as she walked away

"Well, lets go join them" Chica smiled as Willa as the two girls walked to the dinning room talking. When they arrived everyone got to work instantly. Everyone made a card and something else for there special someone. Chica made a 3-D paper guitar for Bonnie. Willa made a explorers hat for Stripes. Storm made Foxy a mix of there favorite songs. When they were done Chica and Willa put the food they made in a neat order.

"Ok, we are done, I'm going back to bed" Storm said

"No" Willa said

"Why" Storm whined

"Because we need some girl time before everyone else wakes up, no offense Mike" Willa explained

"None taken, I'm gonna go watch a horror movie in my office, bye" Mike said as he flew away. Storm, Willa, and Chica went to the lounge to watch some movies

"Sup" Skyla yawned

"Whats up" Cindy smiled

"Nothin much, Storm fell asleep" Willa said

"My question is how did you even get her up" Katie joked, everyone laughed knowing that she usually sleeps in the latest.

"We have our ways" Chica smirked

"Did you guys decorate" Cindy asked

"Ya, well, Mike and Storm did" Willa responded

"So you and Chica cooked" Skyla asked

"Well, I just mixed stuff and took it out of the oven" Willa smiled

"Lol" Katie laughed

"What time is it" Cindy asked

"Um, eight thirty-ish" Chica responded

"Do you want to wake up Storm" Skyla asked with a sly smile

"How" Willa asked

"How about some rock" Cindy smiled

"Heck ya" Chica chirped

"First question, anyone know how to work her stuff" Willa asked

"The only one that has honestly been up there with her is Foxy, and I don't want to wake up a pirate" Chica said

"Well ye don't have ta, I'm up" Foxy yawned while leaning up against the door

"Foxy you know how to work Storm's stand right" Willa asked grinning

"Aye, why" Foxy asked

"Can you turn the music all the way up, and play rock" Skyla asked

"No, I don't want ta wake up everyone, and why rock, Storm and I are ta only ones tat like it" Foxy asked

"Well, we got up early to make stuff for you guys, and Storm we got up at four, and now she's asleep" Willa explained while pointing to the sleeping Storm.

"Let her sleep" Foxy said

"Please" Katie begged

"No"

"Please" All the girls except Storm begged

"No"

"Please"

"Fine, I will wake her up, but not ta way ye guys want" Foxy said as he walked to the kitchen. He came back five minutes later with two cups of coffee.

"This should get her up" Foxy smiled as he put the coffee on the end table, a few minutes later Storm was awake, sorta.

What time is in" Storm moaned

"Nine" Foxy smiled

"Morning Foxy, Happy Valentine's Day" Storm smiled as she hugged him

"Come on, the music idea was so much better than coffee" Willa said

"But then you probably would have had a grumpy sister the rest of the day, and next time you want me up at four in the freaking morning, bring me some coffee" Storm smiled as she took a sip

"Foxy, when is Stripes going to get up" Willa whined

"Well, you can let him sleep in late, or he will have five to ten cat naps" Foxy laughed

"What about Bonnie" Chica asked

"When I woke up, I heard him practicing on the guitar" Foxy said, Chica then ran off to Bonnie's room. Everyone laughed

(Bonnie's POV)

(Bonnie's Room)

I was practicing my guitar, trying to nail everything has changed. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Coming" I yelled as I opened the door and saw my girlfriend, Chica, standing there.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Chica chirped as she pecked my cheek

"Happy Valentine's Day" I smiled as I hugged her

"Want to come in" I asked, she gladly accepted as she sat on my bed and started to look around the room.

"Cool room" She smiled

""Come sit down, I have something I want to play for you, you might know it" I said as I patted the bed for Chica to sit down, I picked up the guitar and started to play Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift

"This is one of my favorites" Chica smiled as she looked at Me and waited to start

(Bold is Chica, Italic is Bonnie, and Underline is both)

**All I knew this morning when I woke**

**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**

**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**

**In the back of my mind making me feel like**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_.

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

All I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**All I know is we said, "Hello."**

**So dust off your highest hopes**

**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**

**All I know is a new found grace**

**All my days I'll know your face**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

"Wow" I smiled

"What, you've heard me sing before" Chica smiled

"Ya, to stupid kid songs, not to what you like" I smiled

"Thanks" Chica smiled

"I love you, Chica" I smiled

"I love you to, Bonnie" Chica smiled before I kissed her.

(Back at the lounge)

(Willa's POV)

"Will Stripes ever get up" I groaned as I looked over at Foxy and Storm cuddling and watching there favorite show, Doctor Who.

"I don't know, be patient" Storm said

"Easy for you to say, your boyfriend usually up before you" I snapped

"Not my fault I'm used to sleeping, also remember I almost died trying to save Foxy" Storm snapped

"Hey, no fighting, Freddy, Blizzard, and Mr. Fang are still asleep" Foxy said

"Does my dad still may you call him Mr. Fang" Storm asked

"Aye" Foxy said

"Morning Willa" Stripes said as he hugged me from behind

"Stripes" I squealed

"Hey Stripes" Foxy greeted

"Hello to you too" Stripes smiled as he winked a Storm, she whispered something into Foxy's ear and they both got up.

"Where are you guys going" I asked

"Somewhere" They replied in unison. They then walked out.

"Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful" Stripes said as he handed me a bouquet of pink and purple roses

"Thank you" I blushed as I kissed Stripes

"So what are you plans for the day" Stripes asked

"Hang around the pizzeria" I smiled as I heard music

"Remember this song" Stripes asked

"Ya, its the song we first danced to as kids" I smiled as I hummed along to Rihanna We Found Love

"May I have this dance" Stripes asked

"You may" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and walked to the dance floor. We danced along and sung to the song. All the memories came back.

"We found love in a hopeless place" We sung. Our foreheads touched as we waited for the last bit of the song to end. Then we walked off to the lounge paw in paw.

(Storm's POV)

"They are so cute" I smiled as Foxy started playing with the buttons on my stand.

"What are you doing" I asked

"You will see" Foxy smiled as Thousand Years by Christina Perri started playing.

"Foxy, you know I can't sing or dance like Willa" I said

"I know, but I wanted to teach you" Foxy smiled as he grabbed my paw and lead me to the dance floor.

"Follow my lead" Foxy smiled as we started slow dancing

"Just saying ahead of time, sorry if I step on your foot" I blushed

"Its fine, now relax" Foxy smiled as we continued dancing, towards the end of the song Foxy got a small red box out of his shorts pocket and got on one knee.

"No" I gasped

"Storm you are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen, you have been there for me when others would have left me, you have protected me, even when you were weak, Storm will you marry me" Foxy asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a turquoise diamond in the center, and smaller grey diamonds forming swirls. I was crying tears of joy "Yes" I smiled as I hugged Foxy. The last words of the song played _"I will love you for a thousand more"_

A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank Deadlycat44 for the fan art, she has done some more so PLEASE go check her out, the links are in my profile, and please leave her a comment or something! Looks like you guys are still my time lords for the remaining time, so, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: YAY! Another chapter, I'm going to be posting like crazy, hopefully. ON TO THE STORY

(Storm's POV)

"Wow" I gasped as Foxy slipped the ring on my finger.

"You happy" Foxy smiled

"Absolutely" I smiled

"When are we going to tell the others, and how" I asked

"I don't know, when we are ready" Foxy smiled

"Ok, I love you" I said

"I love you to" Foxy said as we both closed our eyes and leaned in one each other.

(No one's POV)

(Spring Trap's hideout)

"Aww, so sweet" Spring Trap taunted

"Well, both found there weak spots" Puppet said

"We need to crush them, right Goldy" Spring trap asked

"Right, shall we awake them" Goldy asked

"Yes, Puppet, hit the switch" Spring Trap yelled as the Puppet pulled a switch, a loud bang was heard as thousands of animatronic were awaken

"Were back" Spring Trap laughed as the chatter of Wolves, Foxes, Rabbits, and much more was awaken.

(Storm's POV)

We stood there in silence for a good five minutes.

"Hey Storm" Mom smiled as she walked in

"Hi Mrs. Blizzard" Foxy smiled

"Oh, please, call me Blizzard" Mom smiled

"Foxy, right now is a good a time as any" I smiled up at Foxy

"Go ahead lass" Foxy smiled back as I showed my mom my ring

"Honey, thats amazing" Mom smiled as she hugged me.

"I know, I'm so excited, how should we tell everyone" I asked

"Wait till your father and Freddy wake up" She suggested

"Kk" I smiled. Foxy and I walked to the lounge and found Willa fast asleep on Stripes.

"Hey" I whispered as we walked in. Foxy sat down and I sat down right next to him, I snuggled right up.

"Hey" Stripes smiled

"What are you watching" Foxy asked

"I don't know, one of Willa's crazy shows" Stripes chuckled

"Wanna watch a horror movie" Foxy asked

"If its ok with you guys" Stripes said

"Anything is better than Willa's crazy shows" I chuckled as I got up to get a movie.

"Ok, we have Evil Dead, Sinister, The Grudge, and The Ring, wait a second, why are there even these kind of horror movies at a kids pizzeria" I asked

"I have no clue" Foxy chuckled and soon later, Stripes.

"Well, how about, Sinister" Foxy suggested

"Kk, I'm cool with that" Stripes said as I put the disk in. I then walked back to my spot next to Foxy. We walked the movie very intently. I jumped a few times but Foxy was there to keep me safe. At about eleven-ish the movie was over and everyone was talking in the dining area. Foxy and I told everyone to quiet down. We walked on the stage.

"Alright, you know how Storm and I have been dating for several years" Foxy started, he grabbed my paw.

"Well, something great happened today" Foxy continued, I got the hint to finish

"Foxy asked me to marry him today, and which I said yes" I smiled as everyone in the pizzeria cheered.

"We must start planning now" Chica chirped

"Should it be during the day so all the kids can see, or at night so only we can see" Freddy questioned as Cindy came over and hugged him.

"Be good ta me daughter, ye got tat" Dad told Foxy

"Aye Mr. Fang sir" Foxy said as he saluted

"And since ye are going ta be me son-in-law, call me Fang" Dad smiled

"Yes Fang" Foxy smiled

"Whats going on" Mr. Fazbear yelled as he came in.

"Well, um" Freddy started

"Foxy and Storm are engaged" Skyla blurted

"WHAT NOW" Mr. Fazbear yelled

"God no" I sighed

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the sort chapter, hope you guys like the story, please remember to check out deadlycat44's fan art, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys, whats up, Dj back with the REAL chapter 12, now remember when I had you guys submit oc's for the second book, well, I kinda lied. It was actually for the third book. Even though I did use some, I will be using more now. Don't forget to check out Gamer's story, and our forum, the link is in our profile, ON TO THE STORY!

(No one's POV)

"So you to are getting married" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Y-yes" Storm stuttered while looking down. She felt Foxy wrap a paw around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't know what to say" Mr. Fazbear groaned

"Well, right now is a good a time as ever, Cindy and I are married" Freddy said

"WHAT, uhhhh, well, your marriage might bring in more customers, but we need to stop this war" Mr. Fazbear said. Storm squealed with joy. Foxy hugged her. Everyone was so happy.

(Spring Trap's POV)

"Alright, who do we have here" Marionette smiled walking by all the animals

"Well, we have a few I would like to point out, a fox dog hybrid, a cheetah, a german shepherd, a raven, a puma, a wolf, a coyote, a saber tooth tiger, a white tiger, a dragon, a arctic fox, and a lynx" Goldy said

"Bring them up front please" I asked. Goldy and The Puppet went to grab them. They came back moments later with all of them.

"You" I said as I pointed to the german shepherd "Tell me your name"

"The name's Exodus" The dog smiled he had splotches of cyan and white in his fur, a red scarf and jean shorts.

"What about you" I asked the raven

"Xavier" He had purple eyes, and a black hoodie and pants. I went over to the fox hybrid and arctic fox

"Names"

"The names Sage" The arctic fox said she was wearing a light blue dress and had a neckless with a sapphire charm, her eyes were sapphire blue

"Mine is Frost" The hybrid said she had blue on the tips of her ears, her eyes were also blue, she was also wearing a crescent moon neckless. The cheetah stepped forward.

"My name is Destiny" She smiled. She looked like your average cheetah except she had a blue tail. The puma came forward

"Mine is Eliza" She smiled, she had a huge scar over her eye. Then the wolf came forward.

"The name's Dirk" The wolf smirked, he was black and had red around his eyes. The coyote was next.

"Mine is Exo" the coyote smiled as the saber tooth came forward.

"The names Timber" He smiled. He wore a t-shirt with jeans, he had daggers on the belt of his jeans.

"My names Aurora " The white tiger smiled, she had cyan eyes, a black sweatshirt on.

"My names Hydra" He smiled, he had grey eyes, dark blue scales and lighter blue on the webbed part of his wings

"Mine is River" The lynx smiled, she had a white t-shirt on, black skinny jeans, and a grey beanie

"Excellent" I smiled "Well first, lets get you guys suited up" They all got excited

"The war is only the near being my friends" I said

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)

(No one's POV)

"Well, can we at least plan the wedding" Chica asked

"Yes, it takes along time to plan a wedding, can we please" Willa begged as all the other girls jumped in. Storm and Foxy just stood there cracking up.

"Sure, but with luck we should be able to open again in a few weeks" Mr. Fazbear smiled

"What are we going to do about Spring Trap, The Marionette, and Goldy" Storm asked

"Wait, Goldy is gone now too" Mr. Fazbear asked a bit surprised

"Ya, turns out he was a traitor" Willa sighed

"Well, you guys should get ready for war, and please try not to get any scars, it cost over five thousand dollars to fix Bonnie" Mr. Fazbear groaned "We also need a new night guard"

"No you don't" Katie pipped up

"Why"

"I still do" Mike said

"What about day guard" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Same"

"Well, we should build some new attractions, and fix this place up, any ideas" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Well, for Storm and I we could share a stage, like have her stand closer to mine" Foxy suggested

"Willa and I could do a exploring attraction, sorta," Stripes suggested

"I would like to join singing with the band" Cindy smiled

"Could we have a bounce house or something" Skyla said

"Good ideas, I will look at the budget" Mr. Fazbear winked at Freddy and Cindy, and winked they back.

A/N: Sorry for the delay of updating on well everything. I feel horrible, don't be mad, well go check out Gamer's story about Willa's past, and go check out our forum the link in our profile, Over and Out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys, Dj here with chapter 13 of Who am I, chapters should be coming faster now, ON TO THE STORY!

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)

(No one's POV)

"Wait a second Skyla, why do you want a bounce house" Chica asked

"I don't know, I just thought it suited us, we have wings and in bounce houses, you bounce high" Skyla responded

"Another question, how are we going to get you a dress" Cindy asked

"I could just where my sweat shirt" Storm suggested as Foxy laughed

"Hell No" Willa cried

"Why" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Your wedding needs to be important, I will make you something" Willa smiled

"I'm scared" Storm stated as everyone laughed

"I can help with flowers and decorations" Ash suggested

"I will help with what ever" Dust smiled

"Ok" Storm smiled as she kissed Foxy

(Spring Trap's Place)

(Spring Trap's POV)

"You guys will be my legends and warriors, I will find a few others, but for right now, its just you guys" I said to the animatronics in front of me.

"Well, first, I think some of us, need to change" Hydra suggested, trying not to point at Sage.

"I agree" Exodus said

"Alright, the dressing room is in the back" I smiled as Sage zoomed off, she cam back a few minutes later. She had a sapphire blue t-shirt with a leather jacket, and dark skinny jeans.

"Everyone ready" Goldy asked

"Yes" The crowd responded

"Lets get training" The puppet smiled

(3 hours later at the pizzeria)

(Storm's POV)

"Alright which color do you like better" Ash asked

"Why does it matter" I groaned

"Well don't you want everything to be perfect" Katie asked

"I don't care, I litterly just got engaged" I snapped "All I want to do is relax"

"Storm calm down" Willa said

"Why" I snapped

"When your stress, you dont have control of your powers and when you transform, your eyes are already blue, your fur is getting lighter by the minute, and its colder in here" Willa said

"Ughhhh" I groaned

"Maybe we should stop" Chica suggested

"Yes please" I said

"Fine" Willa sighed

"See ya later" I smiled as I ran to find Foxy, when I found him. He was sitting in the dinning area looking extremely stressed as he was asked all sorts of questions from the guys. I hugged him from behind

"Hey lass" I heard him say

"Hey, what ya up to" I asked as I sat on his lap.

"Planning" Foxy sighed

"I just escaped from it" I giggled

"Well, could you help me, or at least stay here with me so I don't loose it" Foxy asked

"Of course" I smiled "Just warn me if it gets cold, apparently, under stress I can't control my powers"

"Got it, now, where were we" Foxy asked

"The Food" Freddy said

"Well, pizza is good for me" Foxy smiled, I just laughed

"Agreed"

"No, no, no, its your big day, do something nice" Stripes butted in

"We live in a pizzeria" I said

"Touche" Stripes said we all just laughed

"Storm, you left our planning to come to there's" Willa said

"Well, its easier if we plan together" I smiled as I rested my head on Foxy's shoulder.

"Ok, guys mind if we join" Ash asked

"Not at all" Bonnie smiled

(Spring Trap's place)

(Spring Trap's POV)

"Nice, you ready" I asked

"Yes" They answered

"Then lets begin, Exodus and River in the ring" Goldy said. Both animatronics nodded there heads as they jumped over the bars to get in the ring.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of you" Exodus smirked as they walked in different directions

"In your dreams, Jackie and I both have something in common, our claws" River smiled before she charged at the german shepherd. He dodged. Exodus threw a punch at River. She caught it in her paw and hit him in the gut. He stumbled back in pain. River walked away. When she was far enough, she put her claw down and started to drag on the ground. Sharpening her claws. She gained speed. Exodus got his fist out. So did River. They charged, fist collided. They both were sent back, River was out cold.

"Exodus wins" Puppet announces as two animatronic pull River away, one was a dark blue cat with stars on her paws, another was a phoenix.

"Whats your name" I asked the bird

"Flame" He said

"Well, Flame, wanna fight Dirk" I asked

"Sure" He smiled "Alright both of your get in the ring". Both of them went in the ring.

"Now, Flame is going to be like Willa, if you can defeat him, you can defeat Willa, if you can't, then you can't beat Willa" Goldy said, everyone nodded there heads, not wanting to mess with the lead legends.

"Fight" Puppet yelled


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so so so so SORRY for the lack of updates. I have been really busy, and I lost my little book that I write the chapters in, but I got a new one. Also, here is the new schedule for stories Who am I: Every other day, The Story of Four: Every three days, Me, My Brother and Youtube: Every five days, Wings of Fire: Every other week, Its not me: Dashie and I are discontinuing it. ON TO THE STORY

(Freddy's POV later that day)

"Cindy" I called

"Ya" Her voice said

"Can you go under cover" I asked

"Why" She questioned

"I have a feeling that Goldy is still in there, I need you to watch him, can you" I asked

"Anything for you, did you tell Foxy and Storm about the surprise" Cindy asked

"No, I didn't tell Stripes and Willa ether" I smiled

"Good, well, looks like I'm going on a mission, if I'm in trouble" Cindy said

"We will be there immediately" I smiled as I kissed her

(Spring Trap's Place)

(Dirk's POV)

"Willa's alive" I thought as I listened to Golden Freddy "She has sided with the Fazbear's, She wouldn't, She hated them"

"Ready" Spring Trap's voice interrupted my thoughts. We both nodded in agreement.

"Fight" The Puppet yelled. I charged towards the phoenix. He tried to claw me, but I grabbed his talons and threw him in a wall. He got up and ran towards me. I punched him in the gut, sending him flying back.

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)

(Storm's POV)

"Alright, and we are done... for today" Willa smiled

"Ughhhhh" I groaned as I layer back against Foxy's chest. He chuckled a bit at my reaction

"Hey Freddy, where's Cindy" Chica asked

"Spying on Spring Trap" Freddy said

"Why" Dust asked while twirling a knife in his paws

"I have a" Freddy stopped as his eyes went solid white

"Whats happening" Ash and Stripes asked

"Relax, Cindy is just talking to him" Katie assured

"How" Bonnie asked

"Well, um, Storm, Skyla, Willa, help" Katie said

"I try to contact Goldy all the time, it never works" Skyla sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It works for Foxy and I" I smiled as I kissed Foxy on the cheek

"We gotta go" Freddy stated

"What" Blizzard asked

"We have to leave NOW" Freddy yelled as his eyes turned back to normal.

"What, why" Foxy asked as we both jumped up all facing Freddy who was charging to the door

"Storm, Foxy, Willa, Stripes, Fang, Blizzard, Ash and Dust, lets go, Storm, contact Emma, tell her to get Erin, Jackie and Angel" Freddy said as we jumped up

"What about us" Mike asked as we were almost out the door

"Stay here and guard" I ordered

"Ok" Mike said as he walked to his office. Katie and Skyla chuckled. We all ran to the truck parked in the back. Freddy jumped in the drivers seat. Dust in shot gun, everyone else piled in the back. We drove to Emma's then to Spring Trap's I held Foxy's paw the whole time. Angel, or my soon to be sister-in-law congratulated us along with Jackie and Emma.

(Spring Trap's Place)

(No one's POV)

"Stop the fight" Spring Trap ordered as Dirk was about the smash the phoenix's face

"Why, I almost had him" Dirk asked

"There here, and one has been here" Goldy said plainly

"Silence" Spring Trap yelled, the whole placed silenced. They heard running above them.

"Where is she" The puppet asked Goldy, he pointed to the center of the crowd. The crowd spread apart and there stood a hooded figure.

"Grab her" Spring Trap ordered Timber and Exo as the three main legends headed down to the crowd. Exo pulled off her hood and there was Cindy. She was growling like crazy.

"Well, look who we have here" Spring Trap laughed as he reached out to touch Cindy, she snarled at him

"Don't touch me" She snapped. Exodus came and helped the other two hold her.

"Where is the rest of your team" Goldy asked

"I came alone" Cindy spat

"Foolish" Spring Trap laughed

"Or not" A female replied

"Your right, actually quite smart" Another said

"Well, let me guess, The On Coming Storm and Weeping Willow" The Puppet said

"Aww, come on, we haven't even transformed and you took away our entrance, not cool" Storm sighed as the crowed spread apart to show the two wolves. Hydra and Eliza tried to grabbed them. Storm punched Eliza in the gut and froze her mouth. Willa kicked Hydra in the snout then shoved him in the ground. Then they both jumped in the air and transformed, and landed perfectly.

"Welcome Fazbear crew, come out of hiding and put the cat down" Spring Trap ordered. A few animatronics with hoods came forward. They all let the hoods fall and there was the crew. Cindy ran over to Freddy, they hugged. Foxy walked over to Storm, Stripes walked over to Willa. Fang and Blizzard stood side by side. Ash and Dust did. Freddy and Cindy also.

"Willa" Dirk questioned

"What" Willa snapped, but when she turned around, her expression softened and she transformed back

"Dirk" Stripes asked

"In the fur" He laughed as the three animatronics hugged

"What are you doing" Storm asked

"Dirk, attack them" Spring Trap ordered

"Storm, whats happening" Emma asked as she, Jackie, and Angel ran in.

"I have no freaking clue" Storm sighed

"Attack them" Freddy ordered still as confused as everyone else

"All of you dismissed, Timber, Aurora, Frost, Eliza, Sage, River, Exo, Dirk, Hydra, Destiny, Exodus, and Xavier stay" Spring Trap ordered as the room once full of animatronics, now barely had any.

A/N: Cliff hanger, now, just wait a hour or so and maybe chapter 15 will be out. Gamer has been really sick so she couldn't work on her story, she hopes to have a new chapter by this weekend, don't forget to check out our forum, link in my profile. Over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok, I was done with this a bit later than wanted, but what ever. ON TO THE STORY!

(Spring Trap's Place)

(No one's POV)

Everyone is confused.

"Attack" Freddy yelled once more. Foxy, Storm, Ash, Dust, Fang, and Blizzard wasted no time attacking along with Freddy and Cindy.

"STOP" Willa yelled her eyes became bright red. The room became extremely hot.

"MOM" Storm yelled as they both created large ice shields around everyone except Willa. All animatronics stopped after Willa's power burst. Freddy and Spring Trap were steaming mad.

"Why" Dust growled as he walked towards Foxy, Storm, and Ash

"Storm, where did you grow up" Willa asked as she calmed down

"A place" Storm said as she transformed back as well

"Where" Willa asked once again

"Deep in a forest with other lost animatronics, we were so deep, no human would dare go" Storm sighed

"Do you remember anyone" Willa asked

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything" Storm snapped

"Well, Dirk, Exo, and a few others I grew up with, and fighting them, would be like fighting you, mom, dad, or soon to be, Foxy" Willa said Stripes, Emma, Dirk, Exo, Angel, Jackie, and Exo nodded in agreement.

"Now" The puppet said

"Now" Spring Trap said with a sly smiled. Two large nets came out of no where and grabbed Storm and Willa. They screamed not just because of fear, but the nets had a secret. Willa's weakness is extreme freezing, sure she has fire in her veins. But if she doesn't have enough fire, her systems can freeze. Storm's is fire, yet she can defeat it, but if not cold enough it can over heat her systems. Storm's net had extreme heat, Willa's extreme cold. They both transformed in hope of getting out. No use.

"Help, someone, please" Willa cried as she was dragged away with Storm

"What the hell Spring Trap" Dirk yelled at the golden rabbit

"We just need there power core's so we can create a race of super animatronics, no big deal" Spring Trap laughed

"Let my daughters go" Blizzard yelled as she transformed

"Takin ta lasses power cores will kill them" Fang growled

"It will, I didn't know" Spring Trap said, Goldy laughed along with Spring Trap and The Puppet. Freddy was sad, and angry. Storm hadn't had the easiest life. One second in a coma, the next alive, the next dead, the next human, the next animatronic. She doesn't deserve it, she never did. Freddy looked over at Goldy, he noticed a grayish tint to his eyes. Then he realized his brother was being controlled

"Cindy, Fang, Blizzard, Ash, Dust" Freddy whispered, they all looked at him. Foxy, Stripes, Exo, Dirk, Emma, Jackie, and Angel were trying to save Storm and Willa.

"What" Cindy whispered. Freddy explained there plan. They all nodded in agreement.

"Go" Freddy said as Blizzard, Dust, Ash, and Fang ran over to Goldy. Fang and Dust knocked Goldy out. Then Fang teleported inside the net with Storm and cut the net. He did the same for Willa.

"Dirk, Exo, come with us" Freddy said. They looked at each other, nodded then ran out with everyone else.

"Later losers" Storm smirked as she ran over to Foxy, they walked out together, paw in paw. But, not before Storm froze them all. Everyone on Spring Trap's side just had there mouths open in surprise of what had just happened. Also they were stuck like that for awhile

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)

(Freddy's POV)

(Time Skip 2 hours)

Goldy was chained to the table. Skyla near him. Fang, Blizzard, Storm, and Willa guarding the door. Katie and Mike watching above. Cindy at my side. Ash, Dust, Foxy and Stripes ready to grab him if needed. Emma, Jackie, Exo, Dirk, and Angel on the other side of the door.

"Wake him" I said to Skyla. She did as she was told. Cindy was holding my paw as she did.

"Golden Freddy Fazbear or more commonly Goldy" I said as he turned towards me

"What do you want" He growled

"My brother" I said

"My boyfriend" Skyla said

"My adopted Dad" Storm said

"My friend" Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie said

"My brother-in-law" Cindy said as she smiled her famous smile. The one that tells you everything is ok, the one wear even the saddest most depressed person will smile back.

"He died" Goldy snarled

"No he didn't" I snapped with a lump in my throat

"Its the same thing that happened to Storm" Willa stated

"What do you mean" Storm asked

"The puppet put a different chip and you forgot who we were" Bonnie explained

"Oh, you mean when I killed Chica and almost Foxy" Storm said as she hung her head in shame.

"No you didn't, Jackie did" Chica said

"I can hear you" Jackie yelled from the other side of the door

"I know, I just was stating the facts and I hold no grudges... yet" Chica yelled back

"Enough. Foxy how did you get Storm back" I asked

"Told her about our happy memories, then her eyes went white, and she fell down a second later, and I hugged her" Foxy explained as he smiled at Storm, who smiled back.

"So, Skyla ready in Goldy's head" I asked

"WHAT" She gasped

"Well, if Foxy brought back Storm, you can bring back Goldy" I said

"NO ONE IS GOING IN MY HEAD" Goldy yelled in anger

"Can I knock him out yet" Fang asked

"Please" Dust sighed

"Hush, both of you" I snapped

"Ok, well, I'll do it" Skyla said

"Get away vulture" He snapped, Skyla was on the verge of tears

"Skyla, grab his paw and relax" I instructed. She did what she was told and soon her eyes glowed white, not long after, Goldy's too.

"What should we do" Ash asked

"No clue" Dust said

"W-what happened" Goldy asked "Why am I chained up"

"Your back" Skyla chirped with joy finally letting her emotions get the best of her. She hugged the golden bear, he hugged her back.

"You gonna be ok" I smiled at my younger brother.

"Once I get unchained, yes" He smiled back. We unchained him an everyone was happy. Everyone was smiling and at peace, well at least at the moment.

A/N: Hey guys so so so SO sorry for not staying on schedule, well now at this moment that schedule goes into affect. Starting now. Over and out~ Dj Storm


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So so so so sorry for the lack of updates. On second thought no schedule because it just puts pressure on me. Also, from here on out I'm gonna be hinting at something that will be the last story in the Fox in a Storm series, I plan on there being five main books and several side books. Oh, and after I end this series I have a surprise in plan, just saying its going to be a a fnaf main character x oc story, you can guess which character in the reviews but you won't know until the end of this series, so ya, ON TO THE STORY!

(Storm's POV)

(Storm's dream)

"Mommy" A sweet voice said. I looked over and saw a young animatronic. Not much older then six, standing there. She was a grayish reddish color and had one purple eye and one golden eye, she had black spiky bangs with vibrate red tips. Her paws and tip of tail were also red. She had a bandana around her neck with bones on it, and one of her ears was pointed up while the other flopped down.

"What" I asked

"I'm scared, can I sleep with you" She asked whimpering a bit at the end

"Of course, Lyra" I smiled down at my small daughter. She got in between me and Foxy and curled up sound asleep.

(End of dream)

I woke up when I heard banging on the door.

"Who is it" I called

"More than one person sis" Willa called as she opened the door, and there stood Stripes, Foxy and my sister.

"What is it" I asked as I looked around my room

"Well, Stripes here has something to say as well as myself" Willa said as Foxy sat down next to me, he grabbed my paw and held it as I leaned into him.

"Well, first, should I go, or you" Stripes asked with his british accent

"Me, Well, we are engaged as well, and were wondering if you wanted to have a joint wedding" Willa smiled as Foxy's and my jaw dropped in surprise.

"S-Sure" I said "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US SOONER"

"We weren't ready, but we are now, everyone else knows" Stripes said

"Well, I just have to ask Chica to be my maid of honor instead of you, but ok, Foxy, you ok with it" I asked

"Ya, just I have to ask Bonnie, but it should be all good" He smiled

"Alright, now, hold on to your seats, I have a sister" Stripes said

"WHAT" Foxy and I screeched

"Her name is Scarlet but her nickname is Valentine or Heart Breaker" Stripes explained

"Well, where is she, why isn't she her now" I snapped

"She has sided with Spring Trap, and also is dating him" Stripes said

"WHAT" Foxy and I yelled once again, Stripes put his ears down in shame

"But, how did you end up here, when your sister is one of the closet thing to royal in the animatronic world" I asked

"I don't know, and what do you mean 'one'" Stripes asked

"Well, there are a few animatronics, I should say legends more or less have some how come from royal blood, in a way" I said

"Who are the animatronics" Stripes asked

"Well, um, a certain line of wolf, bear, bunny, chicken, and fox I know do, but there are so many different types of those, we may never know" I sighed

"Don't worry about it, but could you guys be royal" Foxy asked as he pointed to Willa and myself

"No way, what a Dj be royal, thats funny" I laughed but no one else seemed to

"What"

"I wasn't joking lass, you could be" Foxy said as he looked at me

"Well, I'm not suited for it, and its to much work" I sighed everyone just laughed and dismissed the though.

(3 hours later)

"Alright everyone, we have a double wedding in five days, along with the grand re-opening, we need to clean this up" Freddy stated as we all listened

"Wait what about us" Casey asked

"You guys will join us, we are going to expand this place, in more ways then one, this place is going to be able to entertain kids and adults of all ages, plus there will be a few new animatronics around here" Freddy smiled. Foxy and I looked around with confused looks. Everyone else just smiled at the couple.

"What do you mean" I asked

"Nothing at all" Chica smiled

"Not suspicious at all" Angel laughed

(Spring Trap's place)

(Spring Trap's POV)

After a long while, and countless hours, all of us were free. It was all thanks to Hydra and a special cat.

"Thanks babe" I smiled at Scarlet. She is a charcoal black cat with a even dark black stripes. Her fur fades to blood red at her paws and tip of her tail, she has blood red bangs and has one normal yellow eye, and her other eye is a heart and is two different shades of pink, one dark, one lighter. Her nicknames are Valentine and Heartbreaker. She has all sorts of mind powers. She is sadly related to that loser Stripes.

"No problem, just don't try to get frozen again" She smiled "Is everyone ok"

"Ya" Exodus answered as he shook himself

"Yup" Timber said

"Sure" Xavier said

"Ya" Sage smiled

"Yes" Frost said

"I have been better" River growled as she helped up Aurora and Eliza

"Puppet" I called

"Fine" He stated

"We must destroy that Storm" Scarlet growled

"We have tried, many times, but with each time, she comes back" Puppet snapped

"Well, lets have a war, anyone invited to the wedding this Saturday" I smiled evilly

"Maybe if I got back in touch with my brother, but I don't want to watch him and Willa get married, don't get me wrong, Stripes is a awesome little brother, just has a bad taste in girls and sides" Scarlet growled

"Now, now, you will get to fight, lets just go relax after the freeze" I smiled, everyone agreed. We all were going to rest before we trained some more.

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)

(No one's POV)

"One is here" Mr. Fazbear yelled

"What" Freddy yelled

"There early" Cindy growled

"Which one" Chica asked

"Which two, and Mike and Katie's" Mr. Fazbear said

"What do you mean ours" Mike asked

"Well, thank endo Willa, Stripes, Foxy, and Storm are watching t.v. in the lounge" Skyla added

"Well, lets just say you two are going to be parents" Ash said calmly

"WHAT" Katie yelled

"Hush, they weren't supposed to come so early" Dust said

"What if the kids hate me, what is I'm not a good dad, what if" Mike was silenced by Katie's comforting wing

"You will be a great father, I have faith in you" She smiled right before kissing him.

"There here" Bonnie said as two boxes came in. Freddy opened one box, and Goldy opened the other. One box had a small female golden dragon, she had icy blue eyes, like her mom. The other had male. He was a little larger, and a reddish orangeish dragon with icy blue eyes.

"Wow, they look like us" Mike smiled

"Power them on" Freddy said calmly. Goldy teleported away and came back with two power cores. Katie and Mike had these weird grins on their faces. Freddy and Goldy inserted the power cores. They waited. Five minutes passed. The young dragons eyes lighted up.

"Hello, I'm Matt" The male smiled

"Hi, I'm Mattie" The female smiled

"Where are our parents" Matt asked

"Right here" Chica said as she pointed to Mike and Katie.

"Hi" Katie smiled

"Mommy" Mattie yelled as she ran up and hugged Katie

"Sup" Mike smiled as well

"Dad" Matt yelled as he ran and hugged his dad. Katie and Mike smiled at each other then looked down and smiled at Matt and Mattie.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys, whats up, Dj back with another chapter of Who am I. Now here is a question I want you all to answer. After I finish this series what should I do next. Now that probably won't be till after the one year anniversary of me and Gamer joint fan fiction. But still, I want to know. Should I try Five Nights at Pinkie's again, The Story of Four, A Ouran High School Host Club story, Doctor Who, another Five Nights At Freddy's story. Tell me in the reviews, now ON TO THE STORY! P.S. should Gamer come up with a different name for her fans instead of time lords, just asking.

(Spring Traps's Place)

(Scarlet's POV)

I was pacing around my room. Unsure. I felt as if someone or something was watching me. I tried to pick up on there brain waves but I couldn't. I figured it was a mouse or rat. They tend to come every now and then when you live underground. But then I saw something out of the conner of my eye. It was shinning in the moon light. I walked over and saw a amulet of sorts. I flipped it over, then I saw the name. A name I wanted to forget so much. Abigail, my human name. Some animatronics don't even remember there names. But I do. Stripes and I both do. We have tried to forget. But reminders like the one in my paw, don't help. Stripes and I weren't killed by the purple guy. We were killed by another person. He worked with the purple guy. I don't hold it against him though. Strange thing how love works.

"Scarlet" Some one called

"What" I yelled

"Are you in here" It sounded like Xavier

"No" I said sarcastically

"Well, Spring Trap said you need to train us. Also, go check with Hydra on weapons" Xavier said

"Fine" I sighed then laughed to myself. I walked out of my room and went to the arena. There in the center were my fellow Legends. Everyone looked ready to train as well. I smiled to myself.

"Scarlet, what are we gonna do" Aurora asked

"Train, and learn to fight" I stated

"Rumor has it the Fazbear gang is getting kids, I heard most of the kids are ether Legends or Warriors. That can serve a problem for us" River said

"I agree, but the kids will also be there weak spots. If we hurt them or capture them, the parents will do anything to get them back, correct" Exodus asked

"Wrong, if these kids are warriors and legends the won't know how to control there powers therefore they will attack and do more harm" I said

"Good point, but what if we, were to say, capture them and train them ourselves" Eliza said

"Good idea, but I don't know anyone here who would want to be parents" I blushed as I thought of Spring Trap

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)

(No one's POV)

"You guys are so cute" Willa said as she picked up Mattie

"Thank you Miss Willa" Mattie blushed

"This one reminds me of myself when I was little" Storm laughed as she fist bumped Matt

"You guys will be great parents, don't worry" Goldy smiled at Katie and Mike who were sitting on the stage together

"Mom, Dad, is there anyone our age here" Mattie asked as she jumped off Willa's lap

"No, not yet" Freddy smiled at the young dragons

"So, question, Katie, how are you gonna teach them about fire" Skyla asked

"Well, um" Katie said but was interrupted by Matt

"Wait we have fire" Matt asked as he opened his mouth and shot out a fire ball. Willa grabbed it before anything happened

"Opps, sorry" Matt said

"Its fine, just one rule, no fire inside unless controlled or for your own safety or others" Willa said

"Miss Willa, how did you catch the fire ball with out it burning you" Mattie asked

"Well, everyone here as there own secret powers" Casey smiled

"What do you mean" The young dragons asked in sink

"Well, Storm has ice powers, Willa has fire, Emma has wind, and Blizzard has electric" Erin explained

"I can teleport and control minds, same thing for my brother Goldy" Freddy smiled

"I have strength and stealth" Fang said

"Flight and claws" Skyla smiled

"And you to have Flight, claws, and fire" Mike smiled at his kids who smiled back

"Cool" Mattie and Matt said

"You to are the cutest, I'm sorry to say but I must be going, see you guys later" Mr. Fazbear said

"Bye" Everyone waved

(Scarlet's POV)

"Ok, everyone start practicing you best moves on each other" I instructed as I felt hands warp around my waist

"Hey Valentine" Spring Trap smiled

"Hey babe, how is it going in your eyes" I asked as my boyfriend moved from behind me to get a better look

"Great, you are a great teacher" He smiled

"Sir, you are needed in the weapon room to discuss the weapons, Hydra will then have Scarlet review them" A random wolf animatronic said

"Ok, well keep up to good work and I will see you at the dining hall later" Spring Trap said as he was ushered away by other animatronics. I chuckled right before getting back to work.

"Miss Scarlet, Exodus says he should be in charge of this rather then you. People are saying you should show him whose boss" Timber said

"Ok, so animatronics want to see me in battle, will do" I smiled as I walked over to the dog

"Exodus"

"Yes ma'am" He saluted

"I heard you think you are better, am I correct" I asked the german shepherd

"Yes, you are" Exodus smirked

"Well, lets fight" I stated

"Right here, now, Scarlet, I think dating Spring Trap has gotten to your head, I'm a dog, a german shepherd at that, and your just a stupid cat" He laughed

"I don't see anyone else laughing, there is a reason why I'm third in command" I smirked

"Lets go, cat" Exodus said

"Your on, dog" I growled as I charged

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I will update again tomorrow. I swear. Now, I'm sorry if I make Exodus sound like a jerk I just think of him as a puppy and puppies need to know who is in charge so if I want I will make him act a slight bit more muture, but I also think its funny, so tell me in the reviews if you want Exodus to continue to act like a jerk or change a slight bit. Over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I told you I was updating a lot... XD Enjoy the next chapter, ON TO THE STORY!

(Scarlet's POV)

"Lets go, cat" Exodus said

"Your on, dog" I growled as I charged. I got my claws out. I punched Exodus in the face. He whimpered in pain.

"Not so tough now" I snickered

"Watch your back" He growled right before he tripped me. I had had enough of this playing. I jumped back on my feet and ran towards him, except when I got close enough, I didn't do anything. Well, the real me didn't, doesn't mean the duplicates I made didn't.

"Wow, have to go that low and use your mind abilities, not cool" Exodus chuckled

"Its totally cool" All the clones recited alone with me. We all punched him at the say time. The clones faded.

"Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet" He said in a hushed voice "When are you going to be down with your play"

"Now" I said as I took out my katana, so did Exodus. We ran at each other and our katanas clashed. It was a pretty even fight at the moment.

"Is a legend really going down this easily" He chuckled "Should have expected this from a cat"

"Nope" I said as I used my mind tricks to cause him pain in the mind. He yelped in pain and dropped his weapon to grab his head. I kicked him in the gut. He fell over. Within a few seconds I stopped the tricks. He got up and and ran at me. He punched me in the gut, right before and upper cut. I thought I was done for. Maybe. I got up, when he thought I was done for good and punched him in the eye. He dropped his katana. I grabbed the katana and put the in a cross. I stopped with the tricks and walked closely to Exodus, katanas to his neck.

"Now, what were you saying about me" I snapped

"You have made your point" He growled as he pushed the katanas down.

"Here is your weapon" I said as I passed it to him

"Thanks" He snapped as he walked away. Most likely in shame and embarrassment.

"Nice job Scarlet, someone finally put that puppy in his place" Frost smiled

"Thanks" I beamed, then I heard clapping. I looked up and saw the Puppet

"This is why you are our 3rd in command" Puppet said with a smile

"Thank you sir" I said as I bowed down

"Your very welcome" He smiled back "Now, after this little fight I saw we all retire back to the dinning hall for some dinner". Everyone agreed. It had been a long day. Also I had some bruises I needed to tend to.

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)

(Four days before the wedding)

(No one's POV)

"Alright so if I'm correct the others should be here a few weeks after the wedding" Freddy whispered to Goldy

"Correct, if everything goes as planned" He smiled

"Mattie, Matt, come here" Willa called with in seconds the young dragons flew over.

"Yes Miss Willa" They said in unison.

"You realize you don't have to call me Miss Willa, you can just call me Willa" She smiled at the young dragons

"Ok, what do you need" Mattie asked

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be our Flower girl and ring barrier" Willa asked

"Really, you want us to do that" Mattie asked with a gleam in her eye

"Yes, of course" Willa smiled "I have already talked to Stripes, Foxy, and Storm, they all agree"

"Really, thanks" Matt smiled

"No problem, now why don't you run along and play" Willa smiled as she felt hands cover her eyes

"Guess who" Some one said with a british accent

"Hmm, Stripes" Willa guessed

"Yup" He smiled

"Hey babe" Willa said as she kissed Stripes on the cheek

"Hey, so are you excited about Saturday" Stripes asked

"Yes" Willa smiled "Are you"

"Absolutely" Stripes smiled back

"Do you think I would be a good Mom" Willa asked

"Of course, you are great with Matt and Mattie, why wouldn't you be great with our own kids" Stripes said as he kissed Willa on the forehead

"What would we name them" Willa asked

"Hmm, for a girl, Tigerlilly and for a boy, Felix" Stripes suggested

"Tigerlilly and Felix, I like it" Willa smiled

(Spring Trap's place)

(Exodus's POV)

"That stupid cat" I growled once inside my room. "She always has to show off her powers, well, I have powers of my own, not as strong as her's though"

"Exodus" It sounded like Sage

"What" I snapped as I heard the young fox yelp in surprise

"Sir Puppet wants to speak with you" Sage said in almost a whisper

"Why" I asked

"Something about a your performance today" Sage said

"Performance" I questioned before realizing what she meant.

"What time" I asked with a sigh

"Now" Sage said

"Fine"

"See ya around, oh and, nice job fighting, just learn to control yourself more and stop acting like a pup" Sage smiled before running away. I walked through the halls of our base until I found Sir Puppet's door. I knocked

"Come in" He called

"You wanted to see me sir" I said as I sat down

"Yes, I was watching your performance today while fighting Scarlet, you did, ok" He said

"What do you mean 'ok'" I asked

"While your tactics were great, Scarlet knew what to do to defend herself, also remember that she has powers also. There is a reason why she is 3rd in command, not just because Spring Trap has taken a liking towards her" Puppet said

"Why is she third in command if you don't mind me asking" I asked

"Her bravery, loyalty, leadership, and power are all part of it, but also her rage. She has a strong hatred for the Fazbear crew and her powers are almost as strong as Freddy's, you understand now" Puppet asked

"I have all of that so why can't I be third in command" I asked

"Because your reckless, you need to learn how to work with a group, not by yourself, you need to learn these things before the fight, other wise this pup will not be able to fight" Puppet said

"WHAT, and why is everyone calling me a pup, I'm not a puppy" I growled

"You may not be one, but you act like one, and thats what is holding you back, once you learn self control then you will have more chances to lead" Puppet said "You are dismissed". I left that room with a wandering mind. 'I'm reckless, as if' I thought.

"You know I have a talent for reading minds" Scarlet said as she walked up "And you are Exodus. You are a great fighter, just learn to work in a group and have more self control, then you will be a even better one"

"Cats. Why do you always sneak up on others" I asked without turning around

"Well, I didn't sneak up, and I have the right to say the same thing about dogs" Scarlet argued

"Go hang out with your boyfriend, I have better things to do" I snapped

"I was going to offer to help, but, now, I'm not" Scarlet said as she left.

"When can I get a rest" I asked to myself

"Never" Spring Trap's voice said in my head

"Come on, now all the important aniamtronics have bugged me today, what do you want" I yelled. Everyone who could have heard me, looked.

"Well, maybe more people would offer to help if you got rid of that attitude, Scarlet was kind enough to offer, but you turned it down, it will be your mistake in the end" Spring Trap said before he left.

"My mistake" I repeated as I walked to the dinning hall with everyone else. Hopefully, some good will happened.

A/N: Hey guys, back with chapter 18, I'm so excited for the further of the story! Also, plans, there will be probably one more main books and two side books before I have to put a closing on this series. But, Storm and Willa's characters will be in other stories. For instance, I'm planning on doing a assassins creed and Five Nights At Freddy's crossover with Storm and Willa, so don't worry, they will still be around =) Over and Out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 19, hopefully this weekend I do a lot of chapters because next weekend I hope to have this finished. ON TO THE STORY!

(Wednesday)

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)

(No one's POV)

"Freddy" Goldy called

"What" Freddy asked

"We need to train" Goldy sighed

"Why, last time we did was when Storm turned to the opposite team, what happen now" Freddy groaned

"Spring Trap's army has gotten bigger, and now humans are involved" Goldy said

"WHAT" Freddy yelled

"Ya, Mike has friends he can contact, and we need a bigger army" Goldy said

"Ya, where are we going to get the animatronics, and the power cores" Freddy snapped

"You know we have a bigger storage room then it appears" Goldy said

"Ok, about how many animatronics are down there, and what about power cores" Freddy asked

"Well, five animatronics, and we got more power cores when Matt and Mattie came here" Goldy smiled

"What are you saying, and how many friends does Mike have" Freddy asked

"Well, I don't know, but a good bit" Goldy said

"So is it decided" Freddy sighed

"Yes, the war has officially started, but any word of royals" Goldy asked

"Yes" Freddy said

(Spring Trap's POV)

"Welcome Humans to our home" I smiled down at the small crowd of humans and animatronics

"From now on you will not train as humans, but animatronics, Scarlet will train you all, she will also answer any questions. Do not underestimate her, she is very powerful" Puppet said

"Shall we begin" Scarlet asked with a smile and was answered with cheers of yes.

"Now there are a few humans we would like to call up. Najaleek,Tessa, Electra, Jess, Adam, Jack, C.J., Foxy, Storm, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica" I began but looked confused at the names. Then three boys and two girls who looked about 21 came up.

"I'm Foxy" The red haired boy stated

"I'm Storm" The black and turquoise haired girl stated

"I'm Bonnie" The purple haired boy stated

"I'm Freddy" The brown haired boy stated

"I'm Chica" The blonde haired girl stated

"Your all named after animatronics" I asked

"You could say that" Foxy smiled as a girl with brown hair came up, she also had red tips on her hair, one blue eye and one green eye, she had a scar over her blue eye. She wore a neckless with a lighting bolt.

"Name's Electra" She stated

"Interesting name" Scarlet said

"Well, I'm a interesting person" She smirked at Scarlet who smiled back. Then a girl with vibrate blue eyes came up, she also had blond hair with dark blue fading to light blue tips. She had a dragon tattoo on her arm that swirled around her arm and went down to her finger tip.

"You must be Jess" Puppet guessed

"Indeed" She said

"Hm, I like your tattoo, reminds me of a animatronic here" I said

"Well, blue is my favorite color, and dragons are just awesome so I thought why not" She smiled as the three came up, I was guessing they are all siblings. One of them had black hair and blue eyes, he was the tallest. Another had brown hair with brown eyes, he wasn't the tallest yet, he wasn't the shortest ether. The last was a girl, she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"So you must be siblings, am I correct" I asked

"Yes sir, I'm Jack, this is my brother Adam and my sister C.J." The oldest one said as the last two came up. The boy had tan skin with ginger hair. The girl had light skin and long dark hair.

"Please call me Nate" The boy who I was guess was Najaleek said

"Call me Tess" The girl who I guessed was Tessa smile

"Nice to meet you all" I smiled at the new recruits "These are some of the humans you will see around and each of them will study under the guidance of Scarlet, Exodus, Eliza, Sage, River, Timber, Hydra, Xavier, Frost, Destiny, Aurora, and Myself"

"Now, we will pick who you study under" Puppet said

"Foxy with me" I said

"Storm with me" Scarlet said

"Electra with me" Exodus said

"Jess with me" Hydra said

"Jack with me" Eliza said

"Adam with me" Sage said

"C.J. with me" Timber said

"Freddy with me" Aurora said

"Bonnie with me" Frost said

"Nate with me" River said

"Tess with me" Xavier said

"Chica with me" Destiny said

"Now, there will be a few more new comers, they are just still not ready to come out in front of you all" I smiled "You are all dismissed"

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)

"Ok, so do you know why we woke you up" Freddy asked

"No" Willa said

"Why" Mike yawned

"Because we need to train and someone please wake up Storm" Goldy sighed as he pointed at Storm who was asleep in a chair

"How many times do I need ta tell ye guys tat ta best way ta wake ta lass is with coffee" Foxy sighed as he walked away to coffee

"Anyway, what do we need to do" Blizzard asked

"Well, last time we had the warriors and legends teach us, but I think we have plenty of legends" Freddy said as he pointed to Fang, Blizzard, Storm, Willa, Emma, Goldy, and himself

"When do we start" Dust asked

"Now" Freddy smiled as Storm woke up

"What" Storm asked

"OH COME ON" Freddy yelled in annoyance

A/N: Lol, sorry for the lack of updates, some stuff has been happening, but now I'm back and please go check the forum, there is a funny role-play there, I even sneak in spoilers so go check in out, link in profile. Oh ya, and there is a poll on my page, I want to see what you guys want me to do after this, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have had some stuff going on and I felt like it was going to distract me from the main point of the story. But I also got a wattpad! So I might post some awesome stories there. I don't think I'm gonna do fanfic there. But you guys tell me. Also any tips about wattpad are very good right now. I have no clue XD ON TO THE STORY

"OH COME ON" Freddy yelled as he started to explain the whole thing again to a semi awake Storm.

"Ok" She smiled "Lets get into groups". Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. Then they heard banging on the front doors.

"Yay, there here" Mike smiled

"Who's here Daddy" Mattie asked

"Some people" Mike smiled as he walked to the front door and opened it. There stood three and one women.

"Mike when you said you became a animatronic I thought you were joking" The women laughed

"Yup, well, things happen" Mike chuckled nervously

"No kidding" The tallest man laughed

"Oh, guys meet my friends, Amy, Riley, Ryder, and Joey" Mike said

"Sup" Storm yawned still not fully awake

"Hey, you must be the legendary Storm, oh and you must Katie, Mike has told us so much about you, and look at these to so cute" Amy said as she picked up Matt and Mattie

"Put us down lady, we are not toys" Matt shouted in protest

"If you don't stop you will have to deal with my momma" Mattie snapped

"Sorry" Amy chuckled

"It's fine" Katie smiled as the kids ran over to her for comfort.

"So Mikey what are we here for" Ryder asked in a thick British accent

"Help us win a war" Mike stated

"WHAT" all four humans shouted

A/N: Oh my God, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating, like my sister said we went to a wedding, I just got a wattpad, she kept getting sick on and off for two weeks, I have had to talk my friend out of depression everyday, and I have been dealing with boyfriend stuff. I'm so sorry, I will try to update tommorow but it my one year anniversary of joining fanfic so Gamer and I might go celebrate. I feel like a bad person for not updating. But also, if you want to read something else by me that's not fanfic, go on my wattpad, it's a fanfic free zone, right now I have two stories, Three's A Charm and Truth or Dare: The Deadliest Game Ever. Please feel free to pm me with any questions concerning anything, now, I have to work on other stories, over and out my timelords~ Dj Storm


	21. Thank You!

Hey guys, wow, it's been one year already! I can't belive how much this account has grown since then, and it's all thanks to you guys, my timelords! When I started out I had no intention to have 122 followers by the end of the year. I'm so thankful for everything, all of the kind words you guys have said. All the support. I would also like to thank my friends and family for supporting me through this journey of fanfic. Now, a year later, I'm writing a pouplar Five Nights At Freddy's fanfic, I have a wattpad, and much more. All I can say is thank you. I could never thank you enough, when I started, I was Isis0107 now, one year later, I'm Dj Storm. You guys are amazing, the best timelords anyone could have asked for, now do to the fact I only have a hour of free time left before my sister takes me somewhere, she didn't tell me. She only told me that we would meet my friends, and boyfriend there. Well, I will update tomorrow. I pinkie promise, now over and out my timelords, and happy one year anniversary! ~Dj Storm


	22. Sorry

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. A lot of stuff has been going on,mans I feel that it's going to affect my work. So please don't except another update of anything until the end of July or something, I'm sorry, over and out my timelords~ Dj Storm


	23. REAL CHAPTER! Chapter 21

A/N: I'm so so so so so so SO SORRY! I will not explain right now what has been going on but at the end, I most certainly will. Now ON TO THE STORYY! God have I missed saying that.

(No one's POV)

(Freddy Fazbears Pizza)

"What do you mean war" Ryder asked still shocked by the response.

"We're in a huge war right now" Storm sighed

"We really could use your help" Dust said

"We can fight, but right now, with kids coming, it's kinda hard" Willa added

"So you want us to defeat animatronics, and from what I hear, some have powers" Joey asked

"Ya pretty much" Answered a unknown voice

"Who's there" Freddy yelled, eyes turning black with white pupils."

"What I have just come to see my brother" Scarlet smirked as she came out of the darkness

"What do you want" Stripes snapped as he shoved Willa behind him. Foxy doing the same to Storm. Mike pushing Katie and the kids behind him, but Katie was already shoving him and the kids behind. She was not happy mom.

"That hurt little bro" Scarlet smirked

"Don't ye mess with me family" Foxy snarled

"Aye" Blizzard and Fang yelled in unison

"You think this is a attack, oh no no, just a warning. Oh, and Skyla, I know your there" Scarlet smiled as Skyla feel the ground holding her head in pain. She was sneaking up behind Scarlet, or at least trying.

"Sky, are you ok" Goldy asked teleporting over.

"Ya I'm fine"

"Storm, cool down, or should I say heat up" Scarlet laughed as she turned to face Storm, who was transformed.

"What's your warning" Katie growled in her nightmare voice.

"Just a message, You should beware, they are coming, we are coming, and there will be more, humans and animatronics, Fazbears, be prepared" Scarlet said before walking away. Everyone looked at each other, shocked and confused. What are they going to do.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared" Mattie cried as she ran to her parents arms, her brother not far behind.

"Shhh, everything will be alright" Mike said trying to reassure his children.

"I hope" Chica said under her breath. Storm looked at her, giving a understanding look.

{~}

It has been several hours since Scarlet's "visit". Everyone was on edge.

"Freddy, calm down" Cindy said trying to reassure her husband.

"Not when my family is in danger" He snapped

"Guys calm down" Bonnie yelled

"How can we, all of our kids are going to be in danger" Goldy snapped at Bonnie

"Well your kids aren't here yet, what about Matt and Mattie" Mike yelled

"Guys" Amy said while looking at all the arguing robots.

"Guys" Ryder yelled a bit louder then Amy

"GUYS" Riley and Joey yelled loud enough for the robots to hear.

"What" Storm snapped eyes solid blue.

"Storm calm down" Foxy said placing a comforting paw on her shoulder

"We will help" Ryder said

"You will" Ash asked, joy and hope in her eyes

"Yes" Amy smiled

(Spring Trap's Place)

(Scarlet's POV)

"Babe" I called after SpringTrap who had Exodus on one side talking to him human Foxy on the other. My human, Storm, was off doing Endo knows what.

"Hey Valentine" He smiled after I caught his attention, he kissed me.

"Update" He asked

"They are in a bundle" I smiled

"Good"

"Scarlet" Someone called, I turned around to see a green predator animatronic, she must have been new around here.

"You are" I asked

"Forest"

"Yes, Forest, what do you need" I asked

"Well, for starters training must be done, and the five are almost ready.

"Perfect" I smiled

"Ok, well I see your busy, I will talk to you tonight" SpringTrap said

"Bye" I smiled as I went of to train. We had secrets up our selves, more then the Fazbears gang will ever know.

A/N: Ok guys, before I explain what has been delaying my writing, I would like to explain some stuff. Gamer and I have talked, we have come up the perfect ending for this series, and sadly, it's this book. Now, we do have huge plans for future stuff. We are planning on doing the FNAF Highschool with the kids, because that's what most people wanted, but also a SpringTrap x Oc, I think you know who. Also Storm's backstory, now for why I haven't been updating. Well, I have explained many times, I suffer from depression. Now, most of the time, it isn't that bad, I can work through it. But this time, it was a b**ch. I couldn't do anything, I felt miserable. I slept most of the day, and when I wasn't asleep, I was barely awake. I looked horrible and the one thing I tried to write, was really depressing, trust me, ask Gamer. So I deleted it. She decided it would be best if I took a break. I said ok, and well I got better, she encouraged me to go out with my friends. They helped a lot, and then your support. Timelords, your support, and sticking with me through this tough time has been awesome. Now since I'm better, a lot of awesome ideas are floating around my head that I need to share. Now, in the mean time this will be my main thing. Then the last two stories in the series. Then I will take a break. After that, I will come back with a SpringTrap x Oc, I'm thinking it might just be a one-shot. But, let's just say, Creepypasta and Pokemon are in the future :)

Over and out my timelords~ Dj Storm

(God how I have missed saying that)


	24. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey Guys, back with chapter 22! Now ON TO THE STORY!

(Storm's POV)

Everyone was sleeping, I was walking the hallways of the pizzeria. It was so quiet. I walked through the area where all the kids are going to be. I saw all the new areas coming in.

"This place is really changing" I chuckled

"Ya it is" Someone said. I yelped in surprise

"Sorry, sorry, remember I still watch at night" Mike smiled

"Ya, sorry, I know, just a lot is on my mind right now" I sighed

"Wanna talk about it" Mike asked

"If your up to listening" I smiled

"Of course" Mike smiled back

"Ok, well, this is going to be our biggest battle yet. I'm getting married soon, along with getting two kids. I have no clue what the hell to do with them. What if they have powers, I barely know how to use mine, let alone teach another animatronic" I sighed at the end

"Wow, well um, let me help with kids first. Storm, your great with human kids, how can animatronic be any different" Mike asked, I thought for a minute.

"They can't really be that different" I asked questioning my response

"Aye, now for being a Mom, thats Katie's thing" Mike laughed as did I

"Thanks Mike" I smiled

"No problem" He smiled back. Even though he was stuck in Flame's body I could still see the old Mikey spark in his eyes. I remembered that he could have still been human if he hadn't saved me

"I still feel bad that I couldn't have saved you" I hung my head down in shame

"Don't worry about it, I still have my friends, also if I never became a animatronic, I wouldn't have a beautiful family" Mike said

"Ok" I sighed. Knowing that the journey ahead was a long one.

"Night Mike" I said as I walked back to Foxy and my room. I climbed in bed with him and feel asleep next to him.

(Spring Trap's POV)

"Ok, everyone, please grab you partner, Thunder, Lightning, stop making out and work" I called out to a animatronic and human in a corner

"Hydra, Jess, how is it coming" I heard Scarlet yell

"Good Ma'am" Hydra yelled back

"C.J., Timber" Puppet yelled

"Good" Timber said before throwing a punch at C.J, she blocked

"Excuse me sir" Xavier asked, I noticed his human partner, Tess, with him

"Ya" I responded

"The nightmares are almost ready" The raven said

"Good, report on the humans" I asked Tess

"Great, the medications we gave them are kicking in, I think they are ready for the real challenge" She smiled, I looked up...

"THUNDER! LIGHTNING! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING OUT!" I yelled at the couple, I heard snickers from the human and raven. I snickered myself knowing I basically yelled at them for something I would do with Scarlet.

"Ok, the rules are simple, who ever can last longer wins" I said too the two humans in the ring. It was Electra and Chica.

"1" Exodus said

"2" Destiny said

"3" I said

"GO" Scarlet yelled as she blew the whistle. Both humans ran at each other, fist forward. Electra rolled away from Chica and grabbed a throwing axe from our weapons display. She threw it at Chica, it grazed her arm, leaving a mark. Chica grabbed two fans as Electra got a sword. The started clashing Electra slipped and Chica made a good mark on Electra, causing her to scream in pain. Chica smirked.

"Animatronics in" Scarlet yelled. Exodus and Destiny jumped in to help there partners.

"Watch out pup" Destiny laughed

"What is it with all the dog jokes, I swear you cats are teaming up against me" Exodus growled

"She's not lying" Scarlet chuckled from her seat next to me. I grabbed her paw. She smiled at me.

(Goldy's POV)

"WAKE UP" I yelled outside of Storm and Foxy's room. I heard a loud thud, then noticed how cold the door was

"How many time do ye need ta tell ye tat ta best way ta wake ta lass be coffee" Foxy grumbled

"Sorry, its not like I like having my foot frozen here" I grumbled as Foxy looked down to see that my foot was frozen.

"Willa" Foxy called

"What" She asked as he pointed to my foot

"Ok, now, this might burn" Willa said quickly and quietly

"WHAT" I asked quickly before I felt intense heat

"OW, WHAT THE FU-" I stopped when I realized Matt and Mattie were watching

"I ment fudgenuggets" I grinned at the young dragons as the ran off giggling. Foxy was knocking on the door when I looked, he had a coffee in hand.

"How does she not freeze you in her sleep" I asked

"Same reason tat Willa doesn't burn Stripes, along wit Freddy not hurtin Cindy" Foxy smiled as he walked in. I chuckled. This was my family, with all there weirdness.

"Ok guys, we have training" I smiled

"Mom, do we have too" Matt groaned

"Um, do they" Katie asked

"Thats a good question, ok who is in charge of this" I asked Freddy.

"Ok, lets have a vote between the legends, Me, Goldy, Fang, Blizzard, Storm, and Willa" Freddy said

"Ok"

"Why can't Freddy just do it, he is the leader of all of us" Chica groaned

"She has a point" Dust said

"Shush" Goldy snapped

"No" Chica and Dust laughed at Goldy who groaned

"When will they stop acting like kids" Ash asked Bonnie

"Never" He chuckled

"ENOUGH" I yelled "Freddy, whats our plan"

"Don't look at me, talk to the eldest ones in the room" Freddy said as he pointed to Fang and Blizzard

"We are not that old" Blizzard snapped

"We just be here" Fang said as Goldy and Freddy sighed.

"I vote we all just vote for me" Skyla joked

"NO" We all yelled

"I give up, no more stupidity, I'm taking charge" Storm growled

"Really, great, ok whats the plan" I smiled at her.

"Ok, we are just going to battle each other and find each other's strengths and weaknesses, then we will help build off that" Storm said

"Ok, question, what are we going to do with the kids, they can't go to battle" Katie asked

"We have two old friends who can watch them" Freddy smirked at Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, then turned back to Bonnie.

"Ya, they are great with kids" Bonnie added

"Who" Mike asked

"Shadows" Freddy smiled

"Ha ha, funny" Storm smirked before rolling her eyes

"Lass, they are not joking" Foxy said

"Ok". Freddy and Bonnie's eyes flashed a deep purple before there shadows seemed to be moving farther and farther away from there bodies. Within minutes, two solid black animatronics were standing in front of the Fazbear crew.

A/N: YAY, more updates, be happy people because I believe I'm all better! So be looking for more updates, I hope to finish this book in one weeks time. Yes, that may mean updating once to twice a day, but this series has to have a ending, but Storm and Willa will make appearance in other stories as background characters. Now, people, can you guys guess what are the secretes on Spring Trap's side. Also one more thing, Spring Trap isn't all withered looking yet, he still has both ears and has no holes in his suit. Over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	25. Chapter 23

A/N: Ok, I assure you guys I haven't forgot any oc's, if your oc hasn't been mentioned in awhile, its probably due to the fact that they are on Emma's team and none of her team has showed up again. So in this chapter I will try to have everyone say something, now ON TO THE STORY!

(Storm's POV)

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED" I yelled

"There called Shadows, the blocky teeth one is Shadow Bonnie, and the one with the hat is Shadow Freddy" Chica explained

"What do they do" I asked

"Attack from the shadows" Shadow Bonnie said

"We can walk into one body" Shadow Freddy added

"Thats totally normal" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Thats coming from a animatronic with ice powers" A familiar female voice said

"EMMA" I shouted as I ran over and hugged the ferret.

"Hey Willa" Dirk smiled at the wolf

"Hey" Willa smiled

"Where is the food, I'm hungry" Exo asked

"Exo, you just ate" Mangle said

"Ya, now Im hungry again" Exo smirked

"Ugh, you see what I have to live with" Mangle said to her brother

"Aye" Foxy chuckled

(Exodus's POV)

I was walking back to my bunker when I passed a door. It said do not open.

"I can open anything I want" I thought

"You may want to rethink that" Scarlet said in my head

"Oh my endo, where the frick did you come from" I yelled as I turned around and saw nothing

"I'm with Springtrap, but I can still read your thoughts and talk to you. Now, I'm having two friends come and remove you, later" Scarlet said as she left my head. I chuckled 'You and what army"

"Exodus" A voice from behind called. I was still laughing when I turned around to see a predator animatronic and a xenomorph animatronic. They were both siblings, Xeno and Forest.

"Hi guys" I said tail between legs. They were both huge compared to my size.

"Your leaving" Xeno said, her voice rather calming

"Way ahead of you" I said as I turned and ran away

(Puppet's POV)

"Come in" I called as four animatronics came in. I knew all of them.

"Hello Master" Casey said

"Casey, Fred, Erin, Mark, what are you doing here? Have you come to join the winning side" I asked

"Yes Sir" Fred said

"Erin"

"Yes"

"Mark"

"Yup"

"Well, we shall get you settled come on" I smiled to myself as all of us shuffled out. I walked them all to Scarlet, since she was in charge of recruits.

(Storm's POV)

"So what brings you here" I asked

"Well, we have some traitors" Emma sighed

"Who"

"Who isn't here" Dirk asked. All of the Fazgang looked around

"Casey, Fred, Erin, and Mark" Katie asked

"Aye" Mangle replied

"Why did they leave" Cindy asked

"I don't know" Emma sighed

"Alright, hey, you guys wanna live here now, there's plenty of room" Freddy smiled

"Sure, where" Exo asked face full of food.

"The basement has the most room" Ash said while sitting on Dust's lap

"Ok, we will move in" Emma smiled as her crew cheered

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I have been pretty busy working on watt pad and all, but I came up with a idea. So here it is, I'm gonna make mine craft skins of all the characters in this series. Human or animatronic, its your choice. Tell me in the reviews if you want Human or animatronic. Over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm

P.S. Gamer and I created Creepypasta oc's if you wanna see there stories, they are on wattpad.


	26. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry for not updating, I promise that I will buckle down and update. I Pinkie promise, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Now ON TO THE STORY!

(Willa's POV)

"Ok, we'll move in" Emma smiled, Storm ran over and hugged her. I smiled as I felt someones paw wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Stripes. I kissed him, today was going to be a long day full of training.

"Ok, I think we should move the wedding tomorrow" Mr. Fazbear said as we all sat around the dinner table in the pizzeria.

"Why" Storm asked

"The real question is why can't we" Mr. Fazbear shot back smirking, Storm was going to argue further but decided against it.

"Sounds good, Cindy, you ready" Ash asked

"Totally, plus, kids coming in tomorrow, we will babysit" Cindy smirked as she high fived the female fox, smiling from ear to ear.

"Looks like we're getting married tomorrow" Stripes whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, then, everyone to bed for you all, you have a big day tomorrow" Freddy said as he shooed Storm, Foxy, Stripes, and myself to our rooms. Foxy and Storm went to theres, we went to ours.

"Goodnight, love you" Stripes whispered as he kissed my forehead and fell asleep.

"Love you too" I smiled, yet it soon vanished as a weird feeling washed over me.

A/N: SORRY! I'm the worst author ever! I'm so sorry guys, yet from now on, I'll won't work on anything else until this is done, which is going to be soon. This is just a filler while I work on the bigger chapter, hope you liked it, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	27. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm just not going to... ON TO THE STORY

* * *

(One day before)

"Sorry Mike, but we are gonna back down" Amy sighed as Ryder, Riley, and Joey nodded. Mike sighed.

"Its fine, just leave and stay away" Mike growled, yet the four humans were gone before anything else happened

(Wedding Day)

It was a beautiful morning all was quiet and peaceful. Birds chirping, bees buzzing, and... female animatronics screaming? Storm was ferociously looking for her dress, she could not find it anywhere, the wedding was to happen in thirty minutes and she needed to get ready.

"ASH WHERE IS MY DRESS?!" Storm yelled, anger flowed through her voice and carried down the hall.

"I got you an actual dress to wear" The female fox sighed as she handed her friend a white dress, it was short, ended right above her knee joints. There were snowflakes all over the trim of her dress.

"This is beautiful" The wolf cried

"Glad you like it Storm"

"Alright, hurry up" Blizzard started before stopping, seeing her daughter "Oh God, you look beautiful" She ran over and hugged Storm, soon her sister, Willa walked in, wearing a similar dress, except it had small flames on the trim of her dress.

"You two look amazing, now lets get going" Katie smiled as she and Skyla walked in.

The pizzeria was conformed into a makeshift chapel, as the main eating area before was for the kids to enjoy a slice a pizza, now turned into a chapel. Ten rows of booths going up the stage, between the rows had a white carpet separate the booths and leading up to the stage. A podium was at the end where the priest would stand, in his robes with bible in hand. He would make relationships bound together for eternity. Behind him was a makeshift alter with a holy bible. It was red with a golden cross stamped to the book, this is where he would read the words that will signify the bonds that will made today.

"Ready guys" Chica called. The sisters looked at each other before nodding. They both walked down the isle. In-front of them from their booths stood Emma and Bon-Bon, Skyla and Goldy, Freddy and Cindy, Mangle and Exo, Dirk and Jackie, Ash and Dust, Mike and Katie. In front of them was Matt and Mattie. Chica was Storm and Willa's maid of honor. Bonnie was best man. Fang grabbed both his daughters arms, ready to walk them down the aisle. The music soon started, all the children and parents stood up.

Mattie started to walk down the aisle, throwing flower petals and Matt follows her with the rings. Soon all the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. Soon Fang and his daughters started walking. The look on both Foxy and Stripes' faces were pure amazement and love for the two sisters. Fang handed off his girls, not before giving each one of them a hug and kiss, shedding a few tears along the way. Mr. Fazbear stood at the makeshift alter, smiling at the couples.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we are gathered here today to unite Foxy and Storm, along with Stripes and Willa in marriage" Mr. Fazbear announced. The whole audiences was silent, smiling.

"I believe the couples have prepared there own vows". Fazbear said looking at the two, but Foxy was the first to break the silence between the two.

"Storm, lass, me knew tat we didnt meet on ta best terms. Me almost killing ye" Foxy smiled, Storm giggled at the memory. "Yet, from tat moment, ye should me kindness, and ye do have an amazing pirate accent. Even though me probably wasn't ta best tat times, ye were still there fur me. Ye always showed me ta cutest smiles. Ye always brightened up me day, and have ever since I laid eyes on ye, Storm, I know I have said tis a lot but I truly mean it, I love ye" Foxy smiled at his bride as a few tears rolled down her face. She was smiling as well. The whole audience smiled and continued to listen to the vows.

"Foxy, you have been here for me in for me in my darkest times, even when I tried to murder you. You've saved me, along with helping me become the girl I am today, thank you. Foxy, I know we say this everyday. But, I will say it again, and for the rest of my life. I love you" Storm smiled at her soon to be husband. They both we're smiling at each other. Stripes and Willa were up next.

"Willa, you are my partner in crime, my best friend, and now lover. You have seen me in my best days, and my worst. You were the one who brought me here, even though at first, we might not have gotten along, but I will forever love you" Stripes said in his british accent. Willa was blushing a bright shade of red as she smiled.

"Stripes, you have been there for me, even when I might have exploded you" Willa giggled, Stripes smiled "You have always been there for me, as a friend, boyfriend, and so much more. I glad I got to have you by my side through it all. I love you" Willa smiled.

"Alright, Foxy and Storm, please repeat after me" Mr. Fazbear smiled at the wolf and the fox.

"I promise to have and to hold"

_"I promise to have and to hold_" They both replied in unison, looking at each-other. Smiling, the moment was coming. They would be together for an eternity or until death do them part. Foxy was impatiently waiting for this bit to pass. He wanted to take her into a deep and loving kiss. Storm wanted to do the same, but she thought of the future, he can't walk out on her, cheat on her even though he would never do that.

"For better or for worse"

_"For better or for worse"_

"For richer or poorer"

_"For richer or poorer"_

"In sickness and in health"

_"In sickness and in health"_

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live"

_"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live"_

"Ok, now Stripes and Willa, repeat after me" Mr. Fazbear said to the cat and wolf

"I promise to have and to hold"

_"I promise to have and to hold"_

"For better or for worse"

_"For better or for worse"_

"For richer or poorer"

_"For richer or poorer"_

"In sickness and in health"

_"In sickness and in health"_

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live"

_"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live"_

"Now, by the power vested in me by Goldy and Fang, I here by pronouce you Mr. and Mrs. Pirate and Mr. and Mrs. Explorer" Mr. Fazbear smiled at the couples

"You may now kiss the bride" Foxy and Stripes both kissed Storm and Willa happily. Everyone cheered for the two couples as the ran off the get changed. Everything was happy, and peaceful. For the time being.

(Storm's POV)

Foxy and I raced to our room. Well, more like Foxy carried me, but who cares!

"I love ye" Foxy smiled as he kissed my nose

"I love ye to" I hugged him as we both entered our room. I quickly got out of my dress and through on my hoodie. Foxy, being the nerd he is, put on a doctor who shirt.

"Ready" I smiled as I grabbed my now husband's hand

"Aye" Foxy smiled as we both ran to the dinning area

(Willa's POV)

"I'm so happy!" I howled with joy.

"Your not the only one princess" Stripes smiled at me.

"Well, I'm gonna but on a causal dress, I don't know about you" I smirked

"I'm putting my hat and vest back on" Stripes smiled as he kissed me on the lips. I grabbed a blue dress that matched my eyes. Looking at Stripes he had his vest back on, just like he said.

"You look beautiful, like always" Stripes smiled, I blushed, my tail wagging a bit. He picked me up and carried me too the dinning area.

(No one's POV)

The Pirate's and The Explorer's met up before they walked in.

"I thought I told Ash to hide that" Willa giggled as she noticed her sister in the same hoodie as always. Storm just smiled at her.

"Ready guys" Stripes asked, the three others nodded as they walked in. Smiling, everyone clapped and cheered. A few kids ran up and gave Storm, Foxy, Stripes, or Willa a hug, and to congratulate them. Blizzard ran up to her two daughters and gave them a hug. A different Dj was playing music and, to say the least. It sucked so Storm and Foxy went up there. Everyone was laughing and having a good old time, then, the lights flickered. Everyone got protective.

"EVERYONE OUT" Freddy called as he, Bonnie, Fang, Dust, Chica, and any other animatronic tried to get them out. Mike and Katie ran to hide with Matt and Mattie. Soon it went pitch black, all lights were out. You could only see the glowing eyes of animatronics, and there seemed to be more than usual.

"Hello little bro, we are here to crash a party" Scarlet laughed evilly as the lights turned on, revealing all of Springtrap's team.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay on the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and just a heads up, this story is for sure ending on November 14th, the one year anniversary of A Fox in A Storm. This is also the last real book in the series, yes, FNAF: Highschool The Next Generation is still gonna happen. I would like to thank ItalianGod22 for helping with this chapter, it means a lot. Now, over and out my time lords~ Dj


	28. Chapter 26

(No one's POV)

"Hello little bro, we are here to crash a party" Scarlet laughed evilly as all the lights turned on, revealing Springtrap's team.

"How come we weren't invited to the party" Casey chuckled as she walked in with Fred, Mark, and Erin.

"Traitors!" Storm snapped, her voice as cold as ice. Her eyes shifted from there usual lavender to a bright blue, showing that her ice side had come out. Willa's eyes shifted from blue to red, her fire side had come. Blizzard followed suit, her eyes went from lavender to green. Everyone was mad, furious even.2

"Aww, don't look so happy to see us pup" Exodus smirked.

"Everyone don't fight unless we have too!" Mike snapped as he came back out, leaving Katie with the kids.

"Why are you afraid that your going to get hurt" Hydra smirked at his fellow dragon.

"Shut it" Goldy snapped

"Make me" Hydra smiled evilly. Emma looked surprised, he father wasn't there. She looked for him, he wasn't found.

"Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy Fazbear, Dust, Fang Wolf, Blizzard Wolf, Storm Wolf, and Willa Wolf, all legends, in one place" Springtrap smiled.

"Ye won't touch me lass!" Foxy shouted at the golden rabbit. Hiding every bit of fear, showing only bravery.

"I won't have to if you hand her over" Springtrap smiled

"Over my dead body" Stripes growled.

"That can be arranged" Aurora smiled, insanely. Storm narrowed her eyes before shooting balls of pure ice at the opposite side. Everyone tried to dodge the attack, but they didn't need to Scarlet stopped them.

"You've gotten stronger sister" Stripes growled

"You've gone soft, let out your inner monster" Scarlet said to her brother

"Never" Stripes snapped

"Attack" Freddy and Springtrap yelled as both sides charged. Storm went head to head with Exodus, Springtrap, Fang, and Freddy clashed in the middle. Emma, Bon-Bon, Mangel, and Exo attacked Casey, Fred, Mark, and Erin. It was a full on war, oil was splattered everywhere.

(Storm's POV)

"Well pup, ready to learn who your alpha is" I growled

"In your dreams" Exodus growled back, sprinting towards me. Despite the fact I have powers, apparently so does he. Exodus was pretty damn fast. He started to circle me. I stuck out my leg, he tripped. I ran over to him, my fist covered in solid ice as I punched him in the head. He flew back, yet he got up, oil slowly dripping from the gash in his head. He charged towards me, I dodged, yet a fist came from behind. I turned around and saw Puppet.

"Nice to see you" I growled, hitting him in the face, cracking his mask. Exodus kicked me in the back. I screamed in pain, yet I kicked him down. He fell, Puppet tried to stomp on me. I rolled out of the way, freezing his feet in place from where he stood. I got up, hissing in pain. Puppet pulled out wires, he threw them at me, the grabbed my ankle. He pulled on them as my feet were taken away from under me. I hit my back once again. This time, Exodus started kick my side. I curled up in a ball and shot out a wave of ice. This gave me enough time to get up.

"Its not fair, two on one" Foxy smirked as he jabbed his hook in Exodus' shoulder. He yelped in pain, as Foxy through him to the ground. I pulled on Puppet's strings, pulling him down to the ground. They both got up, Foxy and I were back-to-back.

"Ready babe" Foxy asked, smiling.

"Aye" I smirked as I shot out icicles. Foxy charged at Exodus, speed against speed. This was going to be a interesting battle...

(Freddy's POV)

"Well old bear, and wolf, this is when you die" Springtrap smirked.

"Ye may think what ye want, yet, it will never happen" Fang growled, sharpening his hook on the ground as we walked towards Springtrap. My eyes were black with white pupils.

"Freddy, we both know your tricks are old" Springtrap laughed

"Keep telling yourself that" I chuckled, my voice sounded as if a million different people were speaking at once. Fang and I charged together. Except I teleported away from Springtrap, and came up behind. While Fang distracted him in the front. I kicked his back, not hard enough to do much damage, just enough to get him down. Fang swiped at his ear, taking it off. I punched his face, cracking some of the endoskeleton. Springtrap wailed in pain. Yet, he quickly stopped and dropped kicked both me, and Fang. The air was knocked out of me as I got up. I quickly regretted it as I felt a hook go through my chest. I looked back and saw a more demented version of Foxy. He had razor-sharp teeth, and the tongue was extremely long. He pulled the hook out of my chest. I held the wound, I watched as Demented Foxy's head was blown off. I saw Willa, she smiled at me before resuming her battle.

"Well, you made strong warriors, yet, they can't stand heat" I chuckled as felt a wave of pain rush over me. I looked up and saw Timber. I dodged his next attack. Fang came up behind him and kicked Timber in the back. I heard his endoskeleton snap. Timber shrieked in pain as he crumpled to the ground. I smiled at Fang, he smiled back. I noticed Springtrap moving towards Fang, I teleported behind him...

(Emma's POV)

"Well, friends, I guess no more girls night" Casey chuckled to Mangel and myself.

"Traitor" I snapped, my eyes glowing purple. Being a legend has its perks. Bon-Bon grabbed my hand. Even in my fit of rage I held squeezed his hand affectionally. Mark and Erin charged at me. I growled as I let go of Bon-Bon's hand as Mangel, Exo, Bon-Bon, and myself attacked our ex-friends. Casey tried pulling my bangs yet I sent a gust of wind sending her back. She growled and lunged forward. Exo grabbed his daggers and through them at Mark, he dodged every dagger. Yet he grabbed them and threw them at Exo, he was hit in the stomach and shoulder. Oil spilled out onto his fur.

"Hey Exo, heads up" Dust called as he threw a katana at him. Exo caught it in the air, Dust and Exo now stood back-to-back with all of us as we faced the rogue animatronics. Mangel jumped onto the ceiling, trying to get a above attack. Bon-Bon pounced forward onto Fred's chest, they were both on the ground throwing punches at each other. My attention was turned back to Erin who was soaring towards us, I sent a gust of wind at her. Throwing her off track, running into the wall...

(Chica's POV)

"Ready babe" Bonnie asked, I smiled, ready to fight for our pizzeria, and family.

"Yup"

"Well, look who it is, Chica, and her Easter Bunny Bonnie" Scarlet growled as she walked over yet, she was side swiped by Stripes.

"Little bro, have you gain courage" Scarlet taunted.

"Yes, and I'm not letting you harm my family, all of them" Stripes growled

"You think you can get me to back down with your words like you did when we were kids" Scarlet growled. I saw Willa behind Scarlet, getting ready to shoot a fire ball at her. Yet, Scarlet sensed this and shot it back at her. It didn't harm Willa one bit. It in fact, enraged her even more. She charged at Scarlet, a fist to fist war. Then, a ear piercing scream rang through my ears. I covered them, as the crowd cleared, I saw Dust had stabbed Puppet in the chest as he slowly died. All of the rogue animatronics shrieked in his death.

(No one's POV)

Everyone took there chance while the other team was down to attack. In total, three of Springtrap's team were dead, other injured, others bleeding to death. Many of the Fazbear crew had retreated. Dust went to go help Ash, who had been injured. All that was left was Storm, Willa, Skyla, and Goldy. Storm and Willa had sent off there husbands to go hide. Springtrap, Scarlet, and Exodus walked forward.

"This is over, finally time to end it" Springtrap chuckled evilly.

"It is, who will win" Storm smirked, her eyes glowed even more.

"Fire and Ice, Air and Gold, what are we gonna do" Scarlet laughed

"Fight, and win" Goldy snapped

"Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just gold" Exodus hummed the small tune as everyone charged in a winner takes all battle. This was the battle that would decide the fate of the world. If Springtrap won, he would take over the world, corrupting the minds of young children and stuffing them into animatronic suits for his own personal amusement. If the Fazbear Crew one, peace would once again be restored, everyone would be happy, everything would be safe.

Storm charged with Willa at Scarlet. They combined there powers and sent a beam of pain at Scarlet, she wasn't strong enough to deflect it. Once the sisters were close enough with there opponent, they went fist-to-fist combat. Scarlet through a punch at Storm's face. She couldn't dodge fast enough and got hit. Willa returned the punch on Scarlet, getting revenge for her sister. Scarlet used her mind powers to inflect pain on Willa's mind, Storm froze Scarlet's feet, attacking her knees. Breaking both joints. Willa revived from her pain and smelted Scarlet's fur and endoskeleton, pulling out her power core. Scarlet screamed in agony as she fell. Looking up at her killers as the light faded from her eyes, slowly.

"Sorry we couldn't be friends, it would have been awesome" Willa smiled as she let the animatronic and power core drop to the floor.

Skyla and Exodus were in a battle of speed. Skyla slashed at Exodus, he jumped out of the way. Exodus shoved Skyla's wings down. Skyla flew in the air and jumped down on Exodus, yet, he grabbed a dagger of the ground and when Skyla landed, she was impaled. Skyla cried out in pain and agony. Knowing she would never see her kid or kids grow up. Exodus felt accomplished, until a sword of ice went through him and pulled out his power core with it. He crumpled to the floor as a heap of metal.

Goldy and Springtrap were fighting, neither losing focus. Storm and Willa tried to step in and help, even though the loss of a dear friend. Goldy told them no, and they should hide. The sisters seemed to debate, yet finally left there golden bear friend.

"Golden Freddy Fazbear, ready for your end" Springtrap asked, Goldy wasn't going to let him see him weak, even though he wanted to race over and help his girlfriend, Skyla, even though she was probably dead.

"If this is to be my end I hope it isn't without a fight" Goldy growled. Everything seemed to be frozen in time as the two stared at each other. Goldy was the first to move as he started teleporting everywhere, hoping to distract the rabbit before taking a swing. Springtrap grabbed Goldy and shoved him to the ground.

"We used to be friends" Springtrap sighed

"Key word, used to" Goldy snapped as he punched Springtrap in the gut, taking him out. Goldy knew the rabbit didn't have much more fight in him. Everyone slowly left there hiding spots as Goldy grabbed a katana that laid next to a dead animatronic.

"Any last words" Goldy asked

"Its me" Springtrap chuckled standing up, yet, despot Goldy's wishes, Dust kicked him dead center in the back, having him crumple to the ground. In agony.

* * *

"Goodbye old friend" Goldy said as they through Springtrap into a empty room and sealed it up. They left him there to die alone, like he should have been all along.

* * *

Time seemed to be irrelevant, Skyla was gone. Everyone was hurt. Fang, Dust, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Stripes, and Goldy helped dispose of the dead animatronics bodies. Soon a truck could be heard pulling into a parking lot. Everyone tried to fix the place the best they could before the kids actually entered. Goldy was the hurt the most from this. The mother of his child or children was dead. Yet as the young lifeless bodies of the young animatronics came in. You could see the joy on everyone's face.

(Katie's POV)

"Yay! More friends!" Mattie explained as she climbed on top of Mike. He smiled at our daughters behavior.

"Sis calm down" Matt sighed

"Don't act like your not excited" Mattie taunted her brother. He just rolled his eyes.

A man brought in all the animatronics. They seemed to be running on battery. So they could have a more human feelings. They needed to sleep. The first one to be powered on was a golden rabbit with red eyes, she had strikes of purple in her bangs, her ears were extremely floppy.

(Chica's POV)

They pulled out a golden rabbit. I was scared that it was Springtap's daughter until I saw her open her eyes, they were red, like Bonnie's. I also notice the strikes of purple in her hair like Bonnie. She had extremely floppy ears. Yet looked really cute.

"M-Momma, D-Daddy" She asked walking over to me and Bonnie. I smiled at him as I picked her up in my arms.

"Welcome home!" I said as I hugged our daughter. She cuddled further into my chest.


	29. Chapter 27

(Chica's POV)

"Welcome home!" I said as we hugged our daughter. She cuddled further into my chest. Next they pulled out a purple chicken, he also had purple eyes. I smiled at Bonnie. The young chick started walking towards us. I opened my arms and hugged him as well.

"Peps and Cassidy as free" Mattie called.

"Mattie!" The rabbit yelled over at her dragon friend.

(Storm's POV)

I watched the young ones hug each other. I smiled as I leaned into Foxy. The next crate was opened, and inside laid a wolf with grey fur, yet you see a bit of red. Her bangs were black with red tips, same goes for her paws and tail. She sat up and her eyes, they were two different colors. One of her eyes were purple, the other was gold. One of her ears stood up while the other flopped over. She just stared at everything and everyone started at her. The other crate opened up, there laid a grey wolf with one purple eye, and one gold eye. He had neon orange and electric blue bangs along with the tip of his tail.

"Lyra! Drew!" Matt smiled at the young wolf fox hybrids. The two siblings looked at each other before jumping out and running towards Foxy and I. We kneeled down and hugged them. Smiling at our family.

(Willa's POV)

I was sitting with Stripes, paw in paw, I was watching my sister with her kids, my niece and nephew. All the crates had been open as kids started waking up. Soon, I saw two wolf cat hybrids, one female, the other male. The girl had turquoise eyes, and was shaped like a wolf, yet her tail was a bit longer and more cat like. She was grey with black stripes on her legs, arms and tail. They faded into her grey fur, she had curly light grey bangs with purple tips. The male looked more like a cat, yet had the same turquoise eyes, he was orange tabby with stripes, yet his hair was more of a red.

"Hey Tigerlilly, Felix" Storm's daughter, Lyra smiled as she and her brother, Drew, helped the two out of the crates. They ran over to us. They both hugged me, acting as if Stripes wasn't even there. I giggled as Tigerlilly walked over to Stripes and hugged him. Stripes picked her up, she giggled.

(Cindy's POV)

All the families looked so happy, yet, Goldy was sad. He had just lost the love of his life. Yet, he would move on, and make a great father. Freddy was talking with Fang. Then I noticed a snow leopard climb out of a box, she had extremely light brown fur, she also had sky blue eyes, a bobbed tail, and curly bangs that were brown yet faded to lighter brown, almost a blonde. There was a music note right below her right eye. She had spots all over her. I ran and picked her up. Smiling at my beautiful daughter. She was giggled as I spun her around.

"MAXINE!" Tigerlilly laughed as she ran over to my daughter.

(Goldy's POV)

I miss her, I wish she was here to witness our child. Skyla would have made a great mother.

"DAD" A voice cried out, I looked and saw a griffin charging towards me, except. His other half was bear instead of lion, he was solid black with golden bangs and and white feathers under his wings. He had red eyes like me. I smiled.

"Starflight" I smiled at my son. He smiled at me.

~~~  
(5 years later)

It has been several years since the Great War. Everyone was safer and everything was calmer. All the kids were teens, the pizzeria had been expanded to fit Emma as well. She had revived Casey, Fred, Mark, and Erin. They said they were extremely sorry and regretted everything. Dust and Ash had moved away, yet they still kept in contact with the Fazbear's. Everyone was happy. Even the kids found love, even though the dads didn't really like the idea of there daughters dating.

"Dad, I'm not ta little lass anymore" Lyra yelled, as she got older she became more beautiful and looked more like her mom.

"I know lassy, but I'm not ready for ye ta go out on ta date" Foxy yelled, Lyra just walked away. Going to meet Emma's son, Jiwoo.

(Storm's POV)

"She won't listen to me" Foxy sighed as he sat next to me in our room.

"She's a teen, what do you except" I giggled.

"I don't know"

"You should, we were young once too" I smiled laying on his shoulder.

"Ye right" Foxy sighed

"Arent I always" I kissed his nose. We were busy cuddling when our door burst open. There stood Drew, he looked a lot like his father, especially acted like him.

"Eww, do that on your own time, but Mom, I need your help, my turn tables are jammed" Drew complained. I sighed

"Give me a minute honey" I smiled as he walked out of the room.

"He is your son" Foxy chuckled

"And yours too" I added

"Yup, and I don't regret a minute of it" Foxy smiled

"Foxy, all those years ago, I used to wonder what I was here for, who I was, now I know who I am, I'm Storm Pirate, daughter of Blizzard and Fang, sister of Willa, and wife of Foxy, proud bearer of the power of ice, I am me, thats all I ever wanted to be. Thats who I am" Storm smiled as she cuddled with Foxy, soon Lyra crawled in to cuddle with them, Drew just sat on the edge of there bed, yet Lyra pulled him down. This was family, this is home. This is _who I am_.

_~The End is only the beginning~_


	30. Chapter 30: Thank you!

Hey everyone, Dj here, and all I can say is thank you, thank you all so very much for reading my story! I don't know what I could do with out you guys, my time lords, you all are amazing, and now, there are a TON of people I have to thank.

* * *

I would like to thank the following for oc's

**Angel999FTW:** _for Mark_  
**PersonalitySoup:** _for Emma_  
**ExODUSKING:** _for Exodus_  
**pranskster:** _for Cindy_  
**Frozen-Drops-Of-Fear:** _for Jackie_  
**(Guest) bla na na:** _for Destiny_  
**(Guest) kikna:** _for Skyla_  
**SiRoLoL:** _for Erin_  
**(Guest) RandomReader:** _for Xavier_  
**(Guest) frostflower1243:** _for Frost_  
**Dirk The Dire Wolf:** _for Dirk_  
**(Guest) Elizathepuma685:** _for Eliza_  
**Micahell501:** _for Exo_  
**iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3:** _for Fang_  
**ItalianGod22:** _for Ash and Dust_  
**Deadlycat44:** _for Katie, Xeno, Forest, Lightning, Tank, and Velocity  
_

* * *

Now I would like to thank Gamer and Deadlycat44 for there awesome fan art! It always brightened my day.

* * *

Now, for awesome people who always made me smile and kept helping me Gamer, Deadlycat44, ItalianGod22, ExoDUSKING, JMads723, and Ariel Wild  
These people are extremely awesome! Go check them out!

* * *

I would also like to thank Gamer, ItalianGod22 and Alpha Wolf for all helping me become a better writer. They all took there time, even though at different parts of the stories, reading over them and helping me edit.

* * *

Now a HUGE thanks to my sister, Gamer, who has been there for me, in the good, the bad, and the ugly. Honestly, I don't think I would still be alive or sane today without her! I also wouldn't have gotten enough courage to write this series! So I give her a huge thanks! She has helped me come up with the plot, the characters, and the whole story its self! She deservers as much thanks as I do.

* * *

More thanks goes out to you guys, my time lords! You guys have been so tolerant with my unusual updating patterns. You also have stuck with me in my darkest times, I don't think I would have gotten this far without you guys. You guys, my time lords are SO supportive, its amazing. All I need to do to brighten my mood is just read your comments or talk with you guys! You guys are always there, for me, and my sister. I hope you guys can keep up this positive attitude!

* * *

I would like to thank all my family, and friends. They have helped me, they gave me inspiration for characters personalities, appearances, and so much more. Thank you all!

* * *

Now final thanks to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and RegularPsycho13 for inspiration on the Foxy x Oc stories!

* * *

Thank you all for reading this series, one year ago. I started this, not thinking anyone would ever read it! Thank you all, over and out my time lords~ Dj

_P.s. Always remember "the end is only the beginning"_


End file.
